Catch Me
by Alice-oxox
Summary: Alice Brandon has been in love with Jasper Whitlock for years. Jasper feels the same way, but they are both too shy. Will their friends help them gain the courage to tell each other those three words on their mind? A/U Human. Ja/A Em/R Ed/B
1. Chapter 1

Alice POV

He's oblivious to me. I've been staring at him every history lesson for the past two years. Bella, my best friend, is always telling me that I should just go and talk to him, but I'm too shy. I mean, I'm not always shy, it's just him. His smile, his hair, his body; Jasper is perfect. I have spoken to him, but only once. It was before the school dance last year. We were sat next to each other in the lobby of the hotel where the dance was being held and they hadn't opened the doors to go in yet. He sat next to me and looked at me. I guess he didn't expect it to be me, because when he looked at me, I could see that his posture was just a little more tensed that it was seconds before. I smiled at him and he smiled back. When they opened the doors he got up and started to walk in, but he had dropped his wallet. I picked it up and skipped over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He span around and his eyes lite up slightly. That confused me so I stood there staring at him. After a few seconds of silence he spoke. "Yes, Miss?" His voice was like velvet and for a few more seconds, I forgot why I had tapped him on the shoulder in the first place. I handed him his wallet. "You dropped this, Jazzy" I smiled at him. He smiled back and took it. "Thank you" He nodded politely and turned around to go in. He headed straight for Edward and Emmett, who were stood in the corner. I went over to Bella and Rose and told them what had just happened.

Here I am, sat around the table with my friends working on a group project, and I'm still sneaking glances. Seann and Vicky are sat at the end of the table giggling and writing their stuff like they always do, not bothering with much work. Usually Louise would be with them, but she was paying a visit to home this week. Seann and Vicky were missing her, I could tell. Bella was doing the project we were all supposed to be doing, while Rose just sat filing her nails with a pink emery board. I was sat wondering why I felt like half of something without Jasper. Just as Rose had pointed out, this wasn't a school girl crush anymore. This was love.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

History has always been my favourite lesson, but since I'd come to this school, I'd like it even more. It was because She was in this class. I'm sat with Edward, Emmett and Daniel doing the group project Miss Lines had set us. Daniel was doing the work with Edward, whilst Emmett sat complaining. Daniel would usually mess about with Emmett, but Louise wasn't here this week, so Daniel wasn't himself. We knew he missed her. He was the only guy in our group with a girlfriend at the moment, so none of us really understood why he felt like he did. I had a better idea than the others though. I have been in love with Miss Mary Alice Brandon ever since I first set eyes on her. I was too shy to do anything about it though. That day she returned my wallet and called me Jazzy, I've never felt so …. Complete. It's as if I need her to be complete. I'm like a puzzle with missing pieces; those missing pieces being her.

She's sat by the window, the breeze blowing her short spiky hair around slightly. A few dandelion seeds fly in the window and circle around her head and float all over the room. I look away when she catches me staring. I look over at Vicky and Seann, who are being there quirky selves. Seann looks up at me and nudges Vicky. They both smile at me and I smile back, giving a little wave. They wave back and go back to writing their little stories, or whatever those girls do. They are some of my best friends and they are too special for their own good, as is Louise. Vicky looks up at me and winks slyly and I chuckle. We are planning on buying a giant Gummi bear for Seann soon, with Louise. The three of us have to work together because it really is giant. She looks down again before Seann can see. I look back over at Alice and pretend I'm just casually looking out the window.  
"Ouch, What was that for?!?!" I say turning my head to look at Daniel, Edward and Emmett, who are all looking at me with an expectant look on their face.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

"Ouch, what was that for?" Jasper said. Emmett had thrown a rubber at his head for some reason. I looked over at Rose and she was smirking as she slid her phone back in her pocket.

"What did you do, Rose?" I asked, suspicious  
"Oh, nothing, Ali" She replied and both Seann and Vicky looked up at me with identical expressions that said 'Don't trust her' I giggled and nodded to show I knew what they we trying to say.  
"It's really weird when you two do that, you know? Even worse when Louise is here" Bella said, looking at Seann and Vicky. Bella's right though. Those three are like peas in a pod. They might of well have been separated at birth. That's why everyone makes out that they are sisters. I looked out the window. The sun is at its highest point. It should be lunch any …. BUZZZZ…..The bell rang to signal the end of the lesson.  
I slowly got up and slung my satchel over my shoulder before heading outside. Today was the first sunny day for a while, as the winter had been long and boring. Seann, Vicky, Bella, Rose and I headed out to the school field. Vicky had been resourceful and had brought a big blanket for us to sit on.

"Its been raining for days, and you choose today to bring a blanket, even though you had no idea that it was going to be sunny?" Bella asked Vicky. She shrugged.  
"Women's intuition ?" She said as she flopped onto the blanket. She was laying on her stomach and slid her book out. Seann did the same, but she also took out both their lunches from her bag.  
"Thank you, Sissy" Vicky said, grinning at Seann, and she grinned back. They both eat their sandwiches in silence then, whilst reading their books. They had swapped books from yesterday, if I remember correctly. Vicky was reading "The Snow Queen" whilst Seann was reading "Dear John" for the ump-teenth time. Rose and Bella sat on the blanket chatting and I sat staring at Jasper as he walked across the field with the others. Today, the air felt strange. I can't explain it. I searched through my satchel for my grandmother's ribbon. I didn't have time to put it in my hair this morning so I slipped it in my bag. I took it out of my bag just as a huge gust of wind swirled around us all and took my ribbon with it. I watched it fly further away from me. I stood up to see someone catch it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper POV

Someone threw a damn rubber at my head. I rubbed where it had hit me. Edward gave me the 'Again?' look and I nodded. The bell rang and the teacher checked our work. She didn't check anyone else's, mainly because Emmett was in our group, and that gives a 70% chance of stupidity. Our group were the last ones to leave the room and as soon as we got out, we headed for the field. Edward nudged me and I looked at him.  
"Jasper, I don't know why you don't just go talk to her. I can tell you like her a lot."  
"More than a lot," Emmett added "a lot, a lot, a lot." Daniel and Edward rolled their eyes. I chuckled lightly and looked ahead to where we were walking. Seconds later, a red ribbon was floating towards me, twirling around in the wind. I watched it carefully, like keeping you eye on a ball so you'd catch it better. As soon as it was close enough I reached up and caught it in my hand. I looked at it for a few seconds then looked up to see Alice looking at me. Was this her ribbon?

"Hey, dude, that's Alice's. You gunna go give it back to her?" Daniel whispered to me. I looked at Edward in some sort of state of panic. He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"She'll start walking towards you to ask for it if you don't go give it to her" He nudged me slightly forward and I looked at Alice. Her expression was blank. But why?

I slowly started to walk towards her, picking up speed slightly when she looked down to bite her lip. She looked so cute. By the time I got to her, I couldn't help but smile.  
"I believe this belongs to you, Miss" I said as I held out the ribbon. She smiled at me.  
"Thank you, Jazzy" She said as she took the ribbon from me and tied it in her hair. She called me Jazzy, again. I smiled bigger, or at least it felt that way.  
"I guess were even now then." I said as she looked up at me again.  
"You still remember that?" she asked, sounding so innocent. I nodded.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She shrugged  
"I don't know, I just guessed it would be the sort of thing that would stick out in your mind." She said, quieter now.  
"Well, it did, little miss." I smiled down at her. It was so easy to talk to her. I felt so comfortable. Id forgotten about everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice POV

Jasper walked over to me, holding my Ribbon. I couldn't believe it. What would I say? What would I do? I looked down, shyly. When I looked back up, he was there, smiling and holding out his hand.  
"I believe this belongs to you, Miss" He said, his southern accent as strong as I remembered it. I took my ribbon and tied it in my hair.  
"Thank you, Jazzy" I said. I called him Jazzy again. It was a nickname I used for ever since the first day I learnt his name. I just suited him. He smiled.  
"I guess were even now then."  
"You still remember that?" I asked, curious and surprised. He nodded and smiled at me.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I shrugged in response.  
"I don't know, I just guessed it would be the sort of thing that would stick out in your mind." I told him, honestly.  
"Well, it did, little miss." He smiled as he stared down at me.

We stared at each other for a good amount of time before the other guys came over and invaded. Everyone sat on Vicky's blanket and talked. Daniel was looking a little shady, but I wasn't really taking notice. Jasper and I had sat down together and started to talk. It was heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

Vicky POV

I was flicking through my book quickly until I finished. Seann was next to me, reading her book, but was only half way through it. I looked up at everyone. I hadn't noticed until now, but everyone was here now. I looked around the group. When I came across Alice and Jasper, I grinned and nudged Seann. They were finally talking.  
"I suddenly feel relieved. How 'bout you?" I said, looking at Seann. She nodded.  
"I know what you mean, Sissy." We giggled. She went back to her book and I looked up again at the group. Bella and Edward. Rose and Emmett. Daniel was on his own. He looked a little distracted. Most would put this down to him missing Louise, but I could read people a little better than others. 

He excused himself and headed back towards the school building. I looked at Seann and told her I'd be back. She didn't question me, she knew what I was like, so I got up and followed Daniel. He was heading for the art rooms. Strange. I didn't remember there being loo's in the art department. I was sneaky, like James Bond. I'd have to get Seann and Louise to start calling me Double-o-V. Or at least come up with something better than that. Louise was coming back on Thursday, so we could talk about it then.

Daniel entered the art room and I heard some talking but it was too quiet to make out what was being said. I snuck up to the door and peered around. Oh. My. God.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper POV

Alice and I talked for the full hour of lunch. Near the end of lunch, Vicky jumped over me to go back over to Seann. She seemed in a bit of a hurry. She packed up and sat straight until the bell rang. Daniel came back seconds after the bell and picked his stuff up. He headed off towards his lesson without a word. That was strange. I looked at Vicky who was giving evils to Daniel as he walked away. She looked at me and I raised my eyebrow. Alice was watching me, so she looked at where I was looking. Vicky simply said "Later" and we nodded. I got up and held my hand out to help Alice up. She took my hand and I gently pulled her to her feet. Before thinking, I pulled her close to me and gave her a hug. I regretted it, until she hugged me back. It was so warm and loving. She pulled back and I let go of the angel in my arms to watch her smile and head off to her last lesson. I was stood watching her until Edward and Emmett pulled me along by each arm to P.E.

I sat on the bench during P.E not able to concentrate on basketball today. All I could think about was Alice. Her smile, her laugh. She was the most perfect thing on this earth, and easily the most beautiful thing in the universe. Things were finally going right.


	8. Chapter 8

Vicky POV

Seann and I headed off to our creative writing lesson slower than usual. Seann kept giving me the 'What's happened' look.  
"Ill tell you later. Meet me on the balcony"  
"Whoa. This is Balcony stuff?" she asked me. I nodded. Whenever any of us – Us being Seann, Louise and I - had anything important to discuss, we would sit on the balcony that stretched across all three of our houses. Our parents had let us have these rooms so we could do this, and we would often sit dangling our legs over the edge talking until the crack of dawn.

When we got to our class, we took our normal seats. The whole lesson went quickly as we were working on our creative writing pieces for the short story topic. I enjoyed writing, as did Seann, so we got on with it, asking each other questions every now and then if we weren't sure of something. When the bell went, we got up and headed for the front of school to wait for the bus. We got on the bus and sat at the back where we usually did. Seann would always giggling when we sat down at the back, most likely remembering the day we claimed it for ourselves.

The ride home was a little less than an hour, so I slid my sketch book out of my bag and started to draw as usual. When we got home I hugged Seann and skipped up to my front door.  
"I'm home from school!" I shouted when I got in. I went into the kitchen and ate my dinner before going up to my room. I did my homework and then went out on the balcony. I leant against the wall looking up at the now dark sky. It wasn't long before Seann's door slide open and she came out. She slid down the wall and sat next to me.

"So, what's happened?" She asked me, looking up at the stars.  
"It's Daniel. He's a lying, cheating, dirty, no good-"  
"What?!"  
"When I followed him at lunch-"  
"You followed him?"  
"He looked suspicious and guilty of something…."  
"You would get that wouldn't you." She giggled.  
"He was in the Art room with Maria. They were full on snogging." I wrinkled my nose up in disgust. Seann looked at me, shocked.  
"Oh my gosh. What are we going to tell Louise. Are you sure you saw Daniel? I t might have been someone else." I simply pulled my phone out and showed her a picture I had taken discreetly. She looked at in wide-eyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice POV

I sat on my bed that night. I was too happy. Bella, Rose and I were texting frantically. Rose and Emmett had apparently got together after school and went out on a date. Bella and Edward had hung out for an hour or so after school too. Then I got a text from Vicky. Well, It was Seann, from Vicky's phone. Vicky wanted to tell me something, but got Seann to do it for her for some reason. Ill never get those girls.

_Its Daniel. Vicky saw him in the art rooms today. Seann xx_

_What about Daniel? What happened? Ali xx_

The reply was simply a picture message. I couldn't believe it. Rose's cousin, Maria, was practically attached to Daniel by the lips. I felt sick. I couldn't believe it.

_OMG! How are we going to tell Louise? Ali xx_

Let me and Vicky handle that. Seann xx

With that my Mom called up for me to go to bed. I sighed and got changed into my Pyjama's. School tomorrow was going to be fun and eventful. Louise was coming back. I slid into bed and sent my 'Goodnight' texts out before turning my phone off. I put the phone on my bedside table and set my alarm. I turned my light off and led my head on the pillow. It didn't take me long to drift off.


	10. Chapter 10

Vicky POV

The next morning and Louise was home. She got in early, around 3am, and wasn't going to be in school until her mom could drive her to school, which would be around the end of second lesson. Seann and I had discussed our options most of the evening yesterday, so we were prepared for most situations we could think of. We got the bus in and hung around the front of school until first lesson. By the time Louise came in, It was break and we greeted her with great big hugs. We sat on the picnic benches. Seann started.

"Louise, while you were gone, Vicky kind of caught Daniel kissing Maria."  
"Not much of a surprise" She shrugged.  
Seann and I looked at each other confused.  
"We were growing apart lately anyway. If I loved him the same way I used to, I wouldn't have gone home with the fam." She didn't seem to mind. We giggled.

"How you going to dump him?" I asked, curious. She shrugged and thought about it.  
" Either I tell him the truth, that I found out, or let him suffer." She smiled in a mischievous way.  
"Suffer" All three of us said at the same time, which made us laugh.  
"What are we going to do?" Seann asked.  
"We will think of something" Louise said after the three of us sat for a minute thinking.

"Alice and Jasper have finally started to talk to each other" I told Louise, filling her in on what she missed. She smiled and squeaked a little, excited.  
"Bella and Edward are hanging around together too." Seann added. "Plus Rose and Emmett are finally showing signs"  
"They've been secretly dating for months now." I said, matter-of-factly.  
"How do you know these things, Vicky?" Louise asked, Seann looking at me as if to echo her thoughts. I shrugged.  
"I'm just good at figuring things out, I guess," I giggled. "Now, Louise, Tell us about your little trip"


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper POV

I woke up for school the next morning earlier than normal. Maybe I had a one track mind, wanting to get to school to see Alice again. I got up and had a shower. When I finished in the bathroom, I walked back to my bedroom with the towel wrapped around my waist. I looked around my wardrobe for a while until I found a half-decent outfit. I unwrapped the towel and started to get dressed. I was running slightly late when I got downstairs so my mom gave me an apple and I ran out to the bus stop.

Once I got to school, I met up with Seann and Vicky. They were waiting for first lesson. I hugged them both and smiled. "So, Louise is coming back today. Excited?" "Of course!" Seann and Vicky chorused with grins on their face. Then Vicky told me about Daniel. I shook my head in disbelief. What a jerk!  
"Have you told the others yet?" I asked. They both nodded.  
"Bella, Rose and Alice know," Seann started  
"As does Edward and Emmett." Vicky finished.  
"What are you going to do?" I was curious.  
"We'll tell you when we decide" Seann said, smiling. I looked at Vicky and she was looking somewhere behind me, so I turned. Alice. She was walking towards us with one of the biggest smiles on her face I had ever seen.  
"See you late, then, Jasper" Vicky said, ready to turn and leave me and Alice alone. I turned and hugged both of them, pecking them lightly on the cheek.  
"See you later" I smiled as they walked away, whispering to each other and giggling.  
I turned to see that Alice had reached me. I smiled and hugged her.  
"Hello, Little miss"  
"Jazzy" She said, hugging me back Then the bell rang. I sighed internally. Great.  
"Ill see you at break, Jazzy" Alice smiled up at me and I nodded.

Chemistry was boring and long. It was a double lesson, too, which didn't help, but as soon as the bell rang for break, I ran out to centre court, where Alice was sat on one of the picnic tables. I walked slowly over and sat next to her. Opposite us were Bella and Edward. I looked at Edward. He was smiling. I smiled too, happy to know that one of my best friends was happy. Half-way through break, I noticed Louise walking across to another picnic table, where Seann and Vicky were sat. The others seemed to notice too. We all gave them a while to talk. Then I turned to Edward.  
"Where do you think Emmett is?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Where do you think _Rose_ is, Jazzy?" Alice said. I chuckled.  
"Oh.." 

After a while, We got up and went over to see Louise, Seann and Vicky. I sat in-between Alice and Louise. I pecked Louise on the cheek and gave her a quick side hug before folding my arms on the table to hear the girls plans to do with Daniel.  
"The jerk needs to be taught a lesson" Rose said when she sat down, Emmett at her side. Rose's hair was a little strewn, so the rest of us laughed quietly.  
"What's goin' down?" Daniel said, sitting next to Louise and kissing her. Louise simply pushed his face away. Vicky and Seann giggled.  
"Hey, what's up babe? I missed you" He grinned at her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Vicky POV

Everyone came to sit with us after Louise had told us about her amazing time. Everyone knew about Daniel now. Thinking about the slime-ball…..He comes into sight; His stride confident, and cocky. Louise knows he's walking up to the table and mutters "Watch this" under her breathe.  
"What's Goin' down?" Daniel asks as he goes to kiss Louise, She pushes his face away with a disgusted sigh.  
"Hey, what's up babe? I missed you" He grinned at her with a slimy look on his face that I had always seen. I had never really liked him all the much.  
"Nothing is up. But um, Come her" Louise said, Getting up and pulling him to the side by his shirt. Seann and I looked at each other and giggled.  
No one could hear what she was saying, but I was personally confused by the grin on Daniel's face. The Bell rang for our next lesson, but they were still talking. Seann and I got up and slowly walked over to them.

"Ill see you at Lunch then, Baby" Louise said sweetly to Daniel. He only nodded with that smile on his face before running to his next lesson. Louise turned around and made gagging noises. We all laughed. Louise then explain the plan. She was evil, and Seann and I were both in fits laughing.  
"This plan is brilliant!" Seann said in between laughing and breathing. Seconds later we got to our math's lesson and sat down, discussing the plan quietly.  
"Louise, this plan is flawless, almost as if you've been thinking about this for way too long." I said. Louise laughed, answering "I have been."


	13. Chapter 13

Vicky POV

The whole lesson before lunch we talked about how Louise's plan would work. The three of us got out of lesson early and headed for the art rooms to set up. No one used the art rooms on Thurday's so this all worked out pretty well. I went to fetch a bucket from the Cleaners cupboard. "Be back in a second" I called.  
"Okay, Vicky, Seann and I will finish the trap." Louise called back as I skipped out the room and down the corridor. I guess I wasn't really looking where I was going, but I bumped into something and fell back onto the floor, landing on my bum.  
"Whoops…. Sorry, I wasn't concentrating" I said, about to get up. I looked up.  
"No, I'm sorry. I should know by now that energetic people like you need more room to skip around in" He smiled down at me and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I giggled. He was right, I am energetic. He patted my back slightly and continued on. I skipped ahead, but not before watching him walk away. I grinned to myself and reminded myself what I was doing before I bumped into this guy. Bucket.

I got the bucket and skipped back to the art rooms. He was nowhere to be seen now. I set the bucket on the table.  
"I'm back with the bucket"  
"Okay, Lets fill it up." Louise said, bringing the concoctions ingredients over. Seann, Louise and I poured flour, water, powdered paints, eggs and a few pots of baby food.  
"Who brought the baby food to school?" Seann asked. I went to answer but burst out laughing before I could say it. I couldn't calm down enough so I wrote it down on a piece of paper. _Emmett_

Seann read it aloud and began laughing, which made me worse. I eventually calmed down and we put the bucket on the shelf, tied to the rope. The bell rang, so Seann and I hid in the art supplies cupboard, holding the rope. Louise sat on the table and waited for Daniel. The door swung open and we could hear Daniel laugh.  
"I really did miss you, Lou" He said.  
"Come here, then, Daniel" Louise said. A few seconds later, Louise shouted "NOW" and Seann let go of the rope. A loud bang was heard. Seann and I ran out to see Daniel stood in the middle of the room covered in the contents of the bucket, which looked remarkably like mushy peas.  
"Yum!" I said, laughing my head off.  
"What the hell!?" Daniel shouted as Louise laughed with Seann and I.  
"You're dumped" Louise said, laughing.

The door opened. Oh my…..  
"Mr. Scott, Look what we did!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Head masters office, the three of you. Now!" He said, going over to Daniel. I shrugged and walked out of the class with my things, Seann and Louise with me. We linked arms and headed for the head masters office laughing and smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Alice POV

When it came to lunch, I met Jasper, Bella and Edward in the cafeteria. It was raining now, so we couldn't sit outside. When I sat down, Bella looked at me.  
"Do you know what's happening with Louise and Daniel yet?"  
"Nope, no one has told me anything." I told her  
"Well, we know what those three are like. Anything could happen" Edward said.  
Rose and Emmett were no where to be seen,_ again.  
_Halfway through lunch I shivered. Someone must have opened a window. I looked at my arms and they went all bumpy from Goosebumps. Jasper didn't take long to notice and wrapped his arm around me to pull me gently closer. I wanted to squeal in excitement! He was warm and comfy. I leant my head on his shoulder and Bella shot me a small grin. It was comfortable and I must have fallen asleep or something, because seconds later, the bell rang. We had to go to history. I got up reluctantly. Jasper smiled at me and picked my satchel up for me.  
"Thank you Jazzy" I smiled, taking it from him. Bella, Edward, Jasper and I walked to our history lesson and sat at our usual tables, in the groups.

"Where is everybody?" The teacher asked. Half of the class was gone. I looked over at the door just as Rose and Emmett walked in and split up to walk to their groups. I giggled. The teacher only rolled her eyes.  
"Does anyone know where Daniel, Louise, Seann and Victoria are?"

"Nope" Emmett shrugged. Seconds later, Daniel came through the door slowly, covered in …something green…  
"Ew! Who threw the slime ball into a bin?" Emmett said. The whole class laughed as Daniel walked over to his seat. As he pulled his chair out, Emmett slammed his fist onto the chair.  
"Your not welcome here"  
"Why not?" Daniel asked. Rose scoffed.  
"So, you like Maria more than Louise, huh? Go sit on your own if you're so full of yourself!" Daniel's expression was priceless and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, okay. Settle down" The teacher said. "The matter still standing … Where is Louise, Seann and Vicky?"  
"Headmasters office, Miss" Daniel said, smirking as he took his seat in the corner, alone.  
"Wipe that grin off of your face before I get you a dunce hat and permanently attach it to your head" Emmett threatened. Daniel seemed to shut up then. We continued with the group work for the lesson. I kept looking over as Jasper and smiling at him. He was always looking at me. It made me feel warm inside. Halfway through the lesson, the door opened and the headmaster walked in, followed by Louise, Seann and Vicky.


	15. Chapter 15

Vicky POV

I rolled my eyes and sighed as the headmaster dealt out the punishment.  
"Don't sigh, young lady! You know your actions were uncalled for and you must realise this"  
"Yes, but-" I started  
"Yes sir.."  
"Yes, SIR, but does this _really_ mean we have to do ..._that_?" I said, narrowing my eyes.  
"Yes. You three can begin tomorrow. Now follow me, I will escort you to your lesson to make sure you don't go wandering off."

We followed the headmaster to our history lesson. Louise was smiling and Seann couldn't help but giggle every now and then. When we got to out lesson, we sat down where we usually sat, with all eyes on us. It was strange. I pretended to trip and threw a pen at Daniel as I walked over to my seat, however, which made Emmett laugh. The headmaster turned around and Daniel smirked at me before speaking.

"Victoria threw a pen at me, Sir"  
"As if you hadn't done enough," the headmaster said turning to me. "for that you can show the two new students around on tomorrow. I'm sure they haven't quite found their way around yet, seeing that they only arrived this morning..." He said, turning to Miss lines and discussing something aimed at the three of us. I rolled my eyes and whispered _"Great"._

The whole class was quiet until the headmaster left. The instant he left the room Rose, Bella and Alice turned to us. "What happened!?" Bella asked, Glancing over at Daniel in the corner.  
"He stood under a bucket...." Louise said, doodling in her notebook, not really caring about Daniel.  
"and guess who set up a camera..." Seann said giggling."  
No way!" I stared at her in disbelief. Seann pulled out her camera and showed us the priceless picture.  
"Seann. You are.... A-MAZE-ING !!!" I laughed


	16. Chapter 16

Vicky POV

The next day I had to wake up extra early so that my dad could drive me to school in time to meet the two new students. I sighed as I got out of the car and slung my satchel over my shoulder. I waited on the picnic bench nearest the front entrance. I spotted that guy I walked into yesterday. He was walking with some other guy… towards me. Oh my! I panicked and dropped my sketch book. "Here, I think you dropped this." He smiled at me and gave me back my book. I took it and smiled shyly. "I'm Vicky. Are you two the new students I have to show around?" I said nervously fumbling with my book. I spotted Seann and Louise across the parking lot getting off the bus with the others and waved as he spoke."Yeah My names Nick and this is Micheal. You're the girl that I ran into yesterday aren't you?" I giggled shyly and nodded.

* * *

Alice POV

I nudged Rose as the bus pulled up to the school.

"Look. Vicky is blushing while talking to one of the new guys." I giggled excitedly.

"What!? She never blushes" Bella said, scotching over to the window in the seat in front of us.

"No. Way." Rose said. She actually looked up from doing her nails long enough for once.

I got off the bus as quickly as possible and skipped into the building, staring at Vicky. I almost bumped into the door, but Bella laughed lightly and pushed me out of the way."Your way too nosey sometimes, Alice" she said, Smirking. I poked my tongue out in response.

I walked to the study hall for first lesson. I didn't have anything to do so I just sat talking to the others. Half way through, I was staring out the window of the door and I saw Vicky walk past in the corridor. I giggled and nudged Louise, who was sat next to me. She looked and saw the two new guys. She giggled quietly and then whispered to me "What was I meant to be looking at again?"I shook my head and giggled. "Vicky just walked past." "Oh….I didn't see her" Louise said"You saw the guys though right?" I giggled when she nodded.

The bell rang eventually for break and I skipped out to meet Jasper. I hugged him softly before sitting down."You two might as well go out already" Maria muttered loudly, walking past us. I blushed and looked down, smiling. I wish. Jasper took my hand and squeezed it gently. I thought maybe he was going to say something but he just smiled at me.


	17. Chapter 17

Alice POV

Today being friday, we all sat in the study hall last lesson and discussed plans for the weekend. Lunch was cut short as we had an assembly. I sat down, next to Jasper and smiled sweetly at him as he was finishing off his homework from last lesson. We would all do this sort of thing so weekends were free for us to do what we want.  
"We could go bowling, and Vicky could invite Nick and Michael" Louise said, nudging Vicky who had just come back from escorting the newbies to their lessons. Vicky smiled, seeming slightly distant from us. I giggled, knowing that look. Vicky was staring into space now, so we left her to it.  
"No, Bowling will break a nail" Rose said, still filing her nails with a new emry board

"Bowling's out of the window then" Bella said.  
"Come on babe, Bowling is fun." Emmett said, trying to convince Rose to go. She was stubborn though, so she refused.

"How about the cinema?" Seann said, finishing a sentance in her notebook.  
"There is a film I think we would all like, actually"  
"And what film would that be, Eddie weddy?" Emmett said, Laughing at his witty thinking. I giggled.  
"Its called Parachute, The trailor looks pretty good"

"Ive seen the trailor for that! It does look good. Can we do that!?" I said, grinning.

"Im only going if Vicky invites the two new guys......I mean, its only fair to include them... seeing that they have no proper friends yet." Louise said, making me giggle. Vicky looked at Louise, hearing her name, even if she was a bit slow processing it.  
"Huh?" She asked, making the rest of us giggle. She giggles with us and the plan was made. We would go to the cinema tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning and struck off the friday on my calendar. I got dressed and spent the day getting ready for the cinema night. I phoned Bella up at one point.  
"Is this a group date, Bella?"  
"I suppose."  
"So Im technically going on a date with Jasper" I squeaked. Bella giggled.

"Yes. Me and Edward too" She giggled in excitement.

I met Bella and Rose before going to the cinema and we walked in to wait for the others. Seann and Louise walked in first, followed by Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Shortly after they arrived, Vicky walked in laughing. I hadnt seen her smiling quiet like that for a while and it made us all smile too. She was with Nick, Michael and some other guy. When she came over she introduced each of us to them so that we would know names and such.  
"This is Nick and Michael's older brother, Jackson." Jackson was looking straight at Seann, Who was sitting down, paying attention to everything, but writing at the same time. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back. The movie was going to start soon, so we all made our way to screen 4 and sat down. We absentmindedly sat girl boy girl boy, Which amused me. Emmett, Rose, Edward, Bella, Jasper, me, Nick, Vicky, Micheal, Louise, Jackson and Seann. The lights died down and the movie started. Jasper has his hand open so I took it in my hand. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and lent my head on his shoulder. He suprised me when he kissed my hair gently. The film was pretty good. Near the end, it made me get all emotional. I sobbed a little and Jasper comforted me. I felt so comfortable in his arms. When the movie ended we all went out and sat in the lobby of the cinema.

I looked over to where Seann, Vicky and Louise were. They were sat with Nick, Michael and Jackson. The ways they all smiled and giggled was so sweet. Emmett and Rose left first, claiming to both have other things to do. Bella and I looked at each other as they left, causing us to burst out laughing. Jasper and Edward had to leave then, So I stood up and hugged Jasper tightly. He kissed my hair, just like he did during the film. I grinned up and him and he chuckled.  
"See you tomorrow at the park, okay?" He said, reminding me.  
"Of course. See you then." I watched him walk with Edward until I couldnt see him any longer and then I sat back down with Bella. We were both watching Seann, Louise and Vicky. They were saying goodbye to the remaining guys and walked over to us, all giggling. They quickly explained how they all had to go home now and they all walked out, arms linked. Bella and I were left laughing about how today had worked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Vicky POV

When we got home from the cinema, Seann, Louise and I went into our homes and met on the balcony. Going through my bedroom, I picked up my beanbag and dragged it outside. I put it against the wall and slumped down in it. It didnt take long for Louise to come out singing quitely. I giggled and waved. Seconds later, Seann skipped outside and sat down next to me. The three of us were sat and we giggled for a while.  
"Did you see the way Jackson looked at you Seann!?" I said. She shook her head.  
"Not really. I did notice how cute his smile was. and his eyes!" We all squealed and giggled.  
What about Nick then, Vickehhhh?" Louise said in a funny voice. The question made me blush slightly.  
"He's sweet....What about Michael?" I asked Louise, avoiding any futher questions. Louise didnt answer, she just started giggling again.  
"Why'd Jackson come to the cinema with Nick and Michael anyway?" Louise asked, still giggling.  
"Jackson is their older brother. He's got some sort of apprentiship in town and thats why they moved here." I told them both. Seann smiled to herself. She wasnt speaking much, mainly because she was in her own little world.

As I lay on my bed later, my phone was buzzing a lot. I was recieving so many texts from all the girls. I smiled when I found out that Alice and Jasper were meeting up in the park tomorrow. I got a pretty good idea when I saw my new camera on the bedside cabinet. Seeing that this would be their first 'alone date' even if they weren't official yet, I wanted to save this memory for them. When I wake up in the morning, i am going to sneak off to the park with my camera and take sweet little pictures of them so they can remember their first date forever. An even better idea enters my mind as I lay my head on the pillow and drift off to sleep. I'll give the pictures to them both in a scrap book when the time is right. I smiled and fell asleep with happy thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

Jasper POV

I was nervous. My hands were sweating. Not good. I knocked on Alice's front door and waited for an answer. The door slowly swung open and stood their was Alice in a beautiful white floral sun dress. She had a matching ribbon tied in a bow in her hair and she smiled at me. I took her hand.

"How are you today, Miss Alice?" I asked as we strolled down her garder path to my car.  
"Im fine thank you Jazzy. How about you?" She smiled up at me as I opened the car door for her.  
"Im perfect, Ma'am, Thank you." She slid in the seat and I closed the door for her before walking around the car and getting in the drivers seat. I drove to the park smiling, and Alice was smiling too. When we got there, I opened the boot up and took out the picnic basket and blanket. Alice giggled at me.  
"I know, its cheesy" I chuckled.  
"No, Its lovely, Jazzy" She said as she tiptoed and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled at her as she thread her arm through mine. We walked to the lake and I layed down the blanket. Alice sat down and stared across the lake with a content look on her face. I watched her every movement, her every breath and wondered what she was thinking. She turned to see me looking at her and she giggled. I chuckled with her as she scootched closer to me. As I wrapped my arm around her, she leaned her head on my chest. I leant down and kissed her hair. My heart started to beat a little bit faster and she heard it. Alice looked up at me and our eyes locked, our faces, our lips only an inch away from one another. I took this as the moment I had to say something. I took it as the perfect time. As I looked into Alice's soft eyes, she smiled up at me.

"Alice?" I breathed.

* * *

A/N I will post the next chapter when I get 5 more reviews. Im busy writing it all now, so when I get the reviews, I will upload. Thank you for reading this far. Love you all xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Jasper POV

She nodded faintly to acknowledge. My mouth went dry and I didnt know what to say or how to say it. She stared at me as I tried to say what I wanted. She giggled and it helped.  
"Alice, I really like you" I started and her eyes lite up. I chuckled.  
"I like you too Jazzy." She grinned at me.  
"Alice, Im not sure how to really.....say this but,"

She stared at me for a full minute before leaning her forehead on mine. I took a deep breath.  
"Will you be my Girlfriend?" She grinned and whispered "Of course, Jazzy."  
I looked into her eyes as the minutes past. The sun started to set over the lake and we were still so close to each other. I watched Alice look down. I leant forward and kissed her gently on her lips. She kissed me back and giggled. I couldnt help but chuckled with her. I wrapped my arms more tightly around her and pulled her onto my lap. She got comfortable and we watched the sunset with our hands intertwined. When the sun set, I looked down to see Alice had fallen asleep in my arms. It was so adorable, i couldnt bare to move her, but I had to. I slowly stood up with her in my arms and walked back to the car. I put her gently in the car and strapped her in before running back for our stuff. I packed everything into the car and got in. I turned on the engine, checking that I didnt wake Alice up, and drove home slowly so the car wouldnt shake her too much.

I parked outside Alice's house and explained to her parents. They held the door open for me as I carried Alice to the second floor.  
"Third room to the left, Jasper" Her mother whispered. I nodded and whispered back "Thank you, ma'am." I opened Alice's bedroom door with my elbow and placed her gently on the bed. I sat next to her and moved a stray hair out of her face and smiled down at her. She was like my sleeping beauty. I found a soft pink blanket at the foot of her bed and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. Stroking her hair, I leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. I got up and left the room with a glance back to Alice. I smiled to myself and made my way downstairs. I was greeted by her parents.  
"Thank you for bringing Alice home" Her dad said, extending his hand. I shook it.  
"It was nothing, Sir. She's safe and sound tucked up in bed now, Mr Brandon" He nodded. Alice's parents smiled upon me. I left smiling as I climbed back into my car. I could still smell Alice's perfume on the fabric of the seats. I turned the engine on and saw a flash of light coming from across the road. I rolled down the window to have a closer look.

"Vicky?"

"Vicky? What are you doing here?" I called. She giggled and ran for it. I rolled my eyes and drove home.


	21. Chapter 21

Alice POV

As I open my eyes, I notice I'm home. I sit up and look at the clock. 5:30am. I had to get up in half an hour anyway. I unwrap the blanket around me and fold it neatly, placing it at the end of the bed. I smile remembering what happened yesterday. Getting up, I pick my phone up and turn it on. It buzzes noisily and I check my texts. Several from Rose and Bella, Louise and Seann, None from Vicky. I smiled opening the only text from Jasper. I put the phone down and headed for the shower.

***

After getting dressed and doing my hair, it was 6:30am. I had half an hour until the bus would arrive. I emptied my school satchel and re-packed twice checking I had what I needed before skipping downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. I sat on the high breakfast bar stool by the door and grabbed a fruit smoothie. My parents left the usual morning note on the side saying they were sorry they had to leave early for work and that the loved me. I drew a heart on it like I usally did and then jumped down off the stool. The bus was parking outside my house just as I opened the door. I locked it and skipped happily over and climbed on.  
"Good morning Helen" I said, smiling to the bus driver. She smiled back. I went to my usual seat, next to Rose. Emmett was sat in front with Jasper. Emmett was humming a song he was listening to on his Ipod. Bella was sat with Edward on the seat behind. Edward leant forward.  
"Why dont you and Jasper swap seats, Rose?" Bella giggled. Rose tutted and got up, shuffling past me and standing next to Jasper, looking at him expectantly.  
"Are you going to sit next to your girl then?" She said. I giggled as I moved over to the window seat. Jasper chuckled and sat next to me. Rose sat next to Emmett and he didnt even notice for a while.

"Give it to me baby like boom boom boom." Emmett started to sing. Rose nudged him and he looked at her. His face was mixed with shock, confusion and slight embarresment. The rest of us laughed quietly. I leant my head on Jasper's shoulder and he kissed my hair.  
"Did you sleep well last night, Ali?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled at the new nickname.  
"It was perfect, Thank you, Jazzy" I said grinning. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I stopped breathing for a few seconds. Bella kicked the back of my chair and I jolted forward. I laughed and turned around, kneeling on the seat to look over at her.  
"And what was that for?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
"Oh, nothing" She said, averting my eyes and looking at Edward. I giggled and sat back down.  
The rest of the bus ride, I was sat safe in Jasper's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Alice POV

Hopping off the bus, I nudged Bella.  
"Thanks for reminding me to breathe back there." I whispered as I stiffled my giggle. She grinned at me and then got pulled off to her Biology lesson by Edward, even if it was a little too early. Emmett scooped Rose up and ran off with her. Jasper chuckled at that and took my hand. We walked slowly to the picnic benches at the front of the school and sat down. Jasper was staring across my shoulder now, so I turned my head. Vicky was walking in with Louise and Seann. They were all laughing about something, which was the usual. I looked back at Jasper and raised my eyebrow.  
"Jazzy? Something the matter?" I asked, sliding my hands over to his. He chuckled and cupped his hands around mine.  
"I just have some questions for Vicky, thats all" He answered, smiling. I was curious.  
"Like what?"  
"Like why she was stalking us yesterday." He said, chuckling again.  
"She was .... stalking us?" Jasper looked at me and smiled, nodding.  
"Its okay though, I think she was doing something nice. She took a picture of me and then ran off"  
"That girl always has been a little strange." I said, giggling.

We sat there talking until the first bell went. Just before we got up, someone walked up behind me. Jasper's expression worried me so I look around to see Daniel. I tutted in disgust, got up and walked around the bench to Jasper's side. He wrapped his arm around my waist, not taking his eyes off of Daniel.  
"What do you want, Slimeball?" I asked.  
"Tell Louise I still love her and that Im sorry, Please" He said, keeping his eyes away.  
"We are not being your little messengars, Daniel. You cheated on Louise and now you have to pay the concequences" Jasper hissed at him. I put my hand on his chest to calm him down a little. He looked down and me and nodded slightly.  
"Bug off Daniel. If you really want her back, go talk to her face." I said as Jasper and I walked away to our lesson. I didn't look back. Jasper took in a deep breathe to calm himself, probally to prevent him from going back and pounding the sick, twisted guy into the ground. I wouldnt have stopped him if he did. Although I couldnt bare thinking about My Jazzy getting hurt. I pushed the thought from my head as we walking into our Geometry lesson.


	23. Chapter 23

Vicky POV

That was a good day, I thought to myself as I ran into my room, locking the door. I connected the camera to the laptop and uploaded them. I flopped onto my bed and leant over to my secret stash of chocolate and such. I pulled out a big packet of Oreos and scoped out the last bottle of cola. As I opened the packet of Oreo's, I heard a knock on my sliding door.  
"I think its open" I called. The door slide sideways and Seann stepped in.  
"I saw you run up to your hous- OH MY GOD !! OREOS!" I laughed as she ran over and tried to yank the packet out of my hands. I held the top closed and ran around the room trying to keep them away from her. It would have worked if Louise didn't walk in and grab me. She pulled me to the floor and the oreos flew all over the floor. I laughed my head off as the three of us scrammbled to save the oreos. We placed them on the side and looked at them, curious whether we could eat them now that they'd been on the floor.  
"I hoovered the floor before I left this morning..... and come on ..... Five second rule!!" I said, grabbing one and popping it in my mouth. Seann and Louise agreed. We dragged out beanbags outside and ate the rest of the oreos in silence. We knew each other well. I skipped inside and grabbed three glasses and brought them out. I shared my last bottle of cola between the three of us.

When we finished we ended up on the topic of Daniel somehow.  
"Doesn't it bother you that he cheated, Louise" I asked. She thought about it for a few seconds as we all started up at the now star-lit sky.  
"I guess I sort of do feel a bit bad that he would do that to me, but im okay."  
"Well, you know what I always say, Louise, Write him a letter to vent your feelings, but never give it to him."  
"I do admit, It does help, Louise" Seann said as she shifted in her beanbag. Louise thought about it and nodded.  
"Ill try it tomorrow, before school," She said, smiling at me. She leant over and hugged me "Thank you Vicky."  
"You're welcome, Louise" I giggled, hugging her back.

We went our seperate ways when it got late. I threw my beanbag inside and brought the glasses in and put them on the side. I got into my pajama's and hopped into bed. I checked my phone and nothing. I laid my head down. Seconds later my phone buzzed on the side. I picked it up to read a text from Nick.

_Thought I'd text you before I went to sleep. Michael hasn't stopped talking about Louise since the movie, and Jackson has already written a song about Seann. Those two have fallen hard. :L But I thought I'd text you to tell you that I really like you. I'd do anything for you, Vicky. I think ive fallen hard, too. I hope this doesn't change anything between us, because I'd hate myself if I scared you off. Ill see you tomorrow. Good Night. Love Nick xxx _

I think I must have stared at the text for about an hour before I realised what this actually meant. I squealed and text back. I didnt want to let him worry.

_*huuuugggsss* It hasn't changed anything, Nick, Im not getting scared away that easily. Love youuuu. Have a nice sleep, Love Vicky xxxx_

The coke had obviously kicked in at that point. I fell asleep with my phone in my hand. The next morning, I woke up kind of late and missed the bus in. I overslept because I stayed up pretty late. Seann and Louise were just a tad late, but they were waiting for me. They also missed the bus, so Louise's mom drove us to school. Walking towards the building from the car park, I suddenly remembered what I had to tell the other two.  
"You'll never guess who text me last night!" I squealed  
"Nick" Seann stated matter-of-factly, while louise put her hands in her pockets.  
"Ok, so you will guess. But you wont guess what he said!" I squealed again.  
"He loves you" Louise said, also in a matter-of-factly way.  
"Jeez, Rain on my parade." I said, laughing. Seann and Louise highfived and started to laugh too. Louise dropped something and I stopped to pick it up. She didnt notice it fall out and I was just about to say something but the bell rang.  
"Come on, Tell us more, What did he say?" Seann asked.  
"He said Jackson has written a song for Seann and that Michael refuses to shut up about Louise." They gasped in unison. I laughed.  
"See, you didn't know the full story. Should've listened. See you at break" I laughed and skipped to my lesson, leaving Seann and Louise in shock. I think I handled it pretty well.

When I sat down in English language, I was handed a work sheet to do. We had a supply so I got on with it and finished before even half the lesson was over. I pulled my phone discreetly out of my pocket to check if I had any texts. I didn't have any texts, but a small crumpled piece of paper fell out onto the floor. I picked it up and remembered. It was the one that Louise dropped. I put it on the desk and contemplated whether or not to unfold it and read it. After about five minutes, I gave in to temptation and unfolded the paper slowly.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I tried to cry myself to sleep because it was supposed to hurt.  
Don't say you're sorry because i'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking.  
I knew better than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again won't be showing scars._

_You had to choose Maria over me. I know you used to go out with her before me. You still loved her, I could see it in your eyes. The truth is all that I can hear everytime you lie. Im glad I broke up with you. I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face and a long list of gentlemen happy to take your place, less trashier, much classier than who you proved to be.  
How longs it gunna take before you see that shes no me?  
So don't say you're sorry cause i'm not gonna listen._

_From Louise. _

I smiled as I was reading the letter. Louise was so right. The bell rang and I folded the letter into a small square and put it back in my pocket. I skipped out to the 5 minute break we got inbetween lessons and jumped on Louise. She laughed.  
"What's up with that?"  
"Your the bessstttt" I said playing around and poking her sides, making her laugh.  
"Why?" She asked in the middle of a laughing fit. I took the paper out of my pocket and handed it to here.  
"You dropped this. I read it. Hope you dont mind" I smiled sweetly at her to show that I really hoped she didnt mind. She took the letter and giggled.  
"It's okay, I was going to give it to you to burn anyways"  
"Oh, good idea !!" I giggled. Seann walked over.  
"What's up, guys?" She said grinning. I looked at her and giggled.  
"What happened with you?" I asked  
"Well, you know Michael and Nick were in my last lesson....," I got exited and start to jump up and down.  
"Tell us already!!"  
"Okay, Okay. So they forgot to bring their lunches today, So they had to phone home and Jackson came. He gave me the biggest smile ever. I think I died" She got all giddy and I laughed excited. Louise giggled too. We only then realised that everyone had gone to lesson, so we hurried to History where everyone looked up when we entered late. We sat down and began talking to the rest of the group. I caught Jasper throwing a rubber at me for my attention, but I ignored him. I knew what he wanted to ask me.

* * *

Review both chapters pleaseeee !!! :)

Hope you liked the longnessness of this chapter :L

XxxxX


	24. Chapter 24

Vicky POV

*A Week Later*

Today is monday. No school today. Something happened in one of the science labs or something, nobody really knew. Saturday something big happened. Majorly big. Seann, Louise and I were at the park ready to me Nick, Michael and Jackson. Jackson was sort of anxious about something but Nick whispered in my ear and told me it was nothing. I believed him of course. I looked from the lake to see Michael had pulled Louise into his lap. It was so damned cute I couldnt help but laugh. Jackson started to say something and we all listened. While Jackson was explaining the whole apprentiship thing, Nick took my hand and squeezed it gently. He obviously knew what Jackson was going to say, and I started to get a little nervous. Nick must have noticed because he pulled me gently into his lap and leant his chin on my shoulder.

"I have to go to Rome for a week or so. But," Jackson said. He was going on a sort of half buisness trip half holiday. I was semi-Jealous of him. "I can take someone with me" He looked at Seann. I looked at Louise wide-eyed and she did the same with me. If i wasnt so shocked I would have laughed. Seann giggled as Jackson took her hand.  
"Come on. It'll be fun. What do you think?" Jackson smiled and I looked at Nick. He wrapped his arms around my waist and chuckled lightly. I looked over at Seann who was clearly not breathing or something. She looked at me as if to ask permisson or something, the silly girl. I grinned at her and nodded.  
"Okay, Jackson, Ill go with you" She said, putting down her novel and hugging Jackson lightly.

They caught the plane to Rome the next morning after Seann's parents said it was okay as long as we emailed her important work from school. Louise and I were fine with that. Monday morning we got ready for school like normal until we both got a phone call from the school saying it was closed. We highfived each other and headed for the park, where everyone we knew would most likely go today. We lived closest to the park, so we got there first and sat down to wait. We sat under a cherry blossom tree and watched the clouds drift lazely by. We both screamed and ran away from the tree seconds later after we realised there was a bee hive in it. We laughed when we got to safety, which was the tree stump. This tree stump was pretty big, as it used to be an old maple tree before it got struck by lightening a few years back. It was cut into a seat and we claimed it, Sort of. I didnt see Nick and Micheal for a while, but when I did, they had crept behind us to scare us. It didnt work though, so I poked my tounge out and them while Louise laughed at their failed attempt.

A few hours later, we had the whole gang there. Then Daniel came over to us. Louise ignored him and Michael glared at him. I didnt realise Michael knew about Daniel. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all glared at him while protecting the girls. I strolled up to him and looked him in the eye.  
"What do you want?" I asked him in a disgusted tone of voice.  
"To ask Louise to give me a second chance" He said, sneaking little glances at her. I just laughed in his face. I couldnt stop laughing for ages, and by the time Id calmed down I realised Nick had pulled me away from him. Nick restrained me by wrapping his arms around me and kept me calm by rubbing my arm. Michael seemed to be calming Louise down too because usually at this point she'd have the slimeball pinned to the ground and bleeding from the head right now. Okay so maybe not that bad, but you get the point.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper ended up dragging Daniel away and throwing him in a river. I unfortunatly didnt have my camera on me, It was still hooked up to the laptop at home, which was a real shame. Louise and I highfived, laughing uncontrollably. When Daniel came back, dripping wet, he was pretty angry. He pointed at me and then Louise, shouting abuse before he attempted to lunge. Nick and Michael were the closest, so they worked together to restrain him. Edward phoned Daniels parents to pick him up and the look on their face when they came to get him was priceless.

"Whoa. Nice moves, Nicky boy" I said when he walked over to me. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. It was warm and as I hugged him back, I couldnt help but smile. I looked over at Louise and Michael and I was giggled. They were kissing. I looked away and laughed in Nick's chest to muffle the sound. He laughed too. I looked up at him and gave him a cheesey grin. He chuckled and kissed my nose. He was apparently amused at how I wrinkled my nose up at that. He told me it was cute before he leant in to kiss me on the lips this time.

* * *

Review Pwease  
xxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

Bella's POV

"Im staying home today, Mom. Tell school Im ill or something" I shouted down the stairs at my mother.  
"Isabella! You have to go to school!" I rolled my eyes and sat on the top step. Leaning my head on the wall I shouted back down.  
"You cant expect me to go to school after what you just happened!" I whiped a tear off my cheek with my sleeve. I didnt want to argue but I wasnt going to give in. I couldnt think straight enough to go to school.  
"Your just as stubborn as your father, You know that!" Mom was at the bottom of the stairs now, hand on hip, staring up at me angrily.  
"Why dont you chuck me out too then!?" I shouted at her without thinking as I got up and strormed off to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. I paced the room confused, frustrated, angry, upset. I couldnt take this. My parents had been fighting constantly for the past year or so, ever since Dad got that new job. I didnt even understand.

"Ill phone the fire department to knock this door down if you dont get out here and to school." Mom shouted, knocking on the door. Her temper was a little on the fritz lately. She's usually quiet calm but I guess it was something to do with her doctor changing her medication or something. I walked over to the door and waited for her to stop shouting.  
"Shouldnt you be at work?" I whispered. I didnt hear another word then, just footsteps fading and then a car door outside a few minutes later. I unlocked my door and walked downstairs. I had no idea why Mom chucked dad out. I didnt know what gave her the reason to force him into a divorce. Everything seemed fine yesterday. Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Me and Edward and the others. The whole Daniel incident. I walked into the kitchen to see a note on the side. I read it and started to cry again. I sat on the cold stone floor and leant against the wall. I was starting to calm down when I got a text. It was Edward. He was wondering where I was.

_Things at home arent too good. Don't worry though. Ill be at school tomorrow or something. Love from Bella ~xx~_

_How can I not worry, Love. Im coming to get you. Mr Varner wont mind me skipping the lesson to come see you. Ill be there soon. Edward x_

I started to type out the text to tell him not to bother coming to get me but the doorbell rang. I sighed and stayed where I was.  
"Bella. Open the door please" Edward called from the other side of the front door. The worry was evident in his voice and I couldnt bare it. I got up and opened the door. I tucked some hair behind my ear and smiled slightly at him.  
"Hey" I said queitly. My eyes were most likely red and puffy from crying. Edward closed the door and hugged me protectivly.  
"Whats happened?" He said soothingly. I knew if I said anything I'd start crying again so I buried my face in his chest.  
"You can tell me. Its okay." He said, trying to encourage me. I couldnt though. I handed him the letter my mother had left on the counter and he read through it. When he finished he took a deep sigh and hugged me tighter.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." Edward said after a long moment of silence. He was just trying to reassure me but unfortunatly it wasnt working.  
"Okay" I mummbled.  
"Trust me, Bella. Ill make it okay. Promise" He said and kissed my hair. I felt better. We sat in the living room for about an hour, staring out the window in silence. It was an okay silence though. Words werent needed. The massive grandfather clock in the hallway struck twelve and Edward looked down at me.  
"One lesson left at school. Do you want to? I know its your favourite. History." He smiled this sort of crooked smile that never ceased to leave me breathless. I smiled back, I couldnt help but giggled lightly. Edward made things okay, Just like he promised.

* * *

**Review Please ??**

* * *

I thought Id do a Bella POV with Edward for the Edward fans that read it, If there are any. Haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading this far. 25 chapters !! Im truely amazed with myself and all of you that have read and reviewed. I love you all. Especially the following :  
jasperwillbiteme - The bestest girl in the whole wide world  
loveforjazzyalways - Also the bestest girl in the whole wide world  
HyperPixiexoxo - The fluff lover who noticed my Demi Lovato song usage, haha.  
Head In The Clouds 14 - A constant aww'er that I love, haha.  
ClaireBearLautner - The future Mrs. Lautner.  
MyMonkeyManx.x - Do you want an Emmett and Rose Chappie? ;)  
Head in the clouds 14 - :P I like this person's reviews ;)  
Because you all have taken the time to review and I really love reading each of them. They make me smile and bring colour into my day, even for a little while. Love you all. Have I already mentioned that? Haha.


	26. Chapter 26

Vicky POV

*One Week Later*

"Park 7pm tonight, okay?" Alice whispered across the table to where Louise and I were sat. I giggled  
"Ofcourse. Wouldn't miss it even if a flying squirrel flew in through that window and took Mr pavlova's wig.... and then blamed it on me." I tensed up slightly waiting for something to happen. Louise, Alice and Bella laughed.  
"Girls, enough chit chat. You have an important oral exam next week and you need to know the in's and out's of algebra" I had my back to the teacher so I rolled my eyes. The thing is, I didnt care about next week, I was living in the moment lately and tonight was just a small party in the park. There was a bunch of going, purely because we thought it would be fun. Just a random party. Alice liked that idea.  
"Sir, can I revise for the test at home instead of doing it in lesson?" I said, swivelling around on my seat and smiling sweetly.  
"Certianly not, Victoria. Get back to work" I swivelled back and pulled a funny face. Nobody calls me Victoria.

"We're going to be late, Vicky! Just pick something already" Louise said, leaning on the doorframe of my bedroom. I was out of her sight and had already picked something out so I laughed and jumped in front of her.  
"I like it, now lets go!" Louise said, linking her arm with mine and dragging me outside and down the stairs. We got outside and walked to the park. you could see the lights from the other side of the street and the music was pretty loud too. When we got closer, we saw the others and went over to them. Nick grinned at me and made his way over with two small bottles of whatever. He handed me one and wrapped an arm around my waist. Louise and Michael were laughing and drinking together, too. Edward was sat leaning against a tree with Bella in his arms. She looked upset still. Her parents divorce papers came in the mail this morning.

A few bottles of whatever later - I didnt know what it was called, Its not actually called whatever - most of us were dancing and laughing. That is, until the police drove up to the party with their sirens going. The music was pretty loud. They dismissed us and I was jumping up and down on the spot waiting for the others to come. Nick calmed me down as he laughed at what I was doing. Louise, Michael, Nick, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and I walked along the pavement towards the general direction of our houses. We were all laughing and joking. Nick and I were in front of the group, mainly because Nick was trying to encourage me to be calm. Nick and I crossed the road. Thats when it happened. A bright flash of light was all I saw before I was pushed forward and a pain throbbed in my head. I must have blacked out, but I could still hear things around me for a few seconds. Tyres screetching, people shouting. Then nothing.


	27. Chapter 27

Alice POV

The car swirved towards Vicky and Nick. I couldnt believe my eyes. Emmett ran out to warn them, but it was too late. Nick pushed Vicky forward as the car hit him. Vicky fell onto the floor hard as the car swirved and grazed Emmett. I got a quick glance at the driver and got really angry. Then I looked at my two friends lieing in the middle of the road. I stood in shock as Jasper pulled my face into his warm chest to comfort me. Michael and Emmett were shouting their names as Louise phoned an ambulance.

It took half an hour in total for an ambulance to get Vicky, Emmett and Nick to the hospital. Louise, Michael and I rode in Jasper's car to get to A and E as fast as we could. Louise had phoned the others and they were making their way out too. We sat in the waiting room for a while before the others arrived. I layed across a few seats and leant my head on Jaspers lap. I closed my eyes slowly, not wanting to fall asleep, but seconds later I was comfy and asleep.

I woke up and listened to the people around me. Rose's voice was quiet but close.  
"Im getting fidgety. I dont like waiting. I want that doctor to update us already."  
"He'll be back soon, Rose." Bella said, trying to calm her down. Jasper was stroking my hair lightly and I could easily go back to sleep. I would have if I didnt hear footsteps. I opened my eyes and squinted to adjust to the bright light and slowly sat up. Jaspers arms wrapped around my waist gently as I moved closer to him and leant my head on his shoulder. The doctor was walking pain-stakingly slow towards us.  
"Emmett is well. His arm has a few minor cuts and he's sat getting the deeper wounds stitched up as we speak" He smiled and looked back down at his clipboard.  
"Victoria is stablising. You may visit her in bay four, but dont be too loud because she is resting. And dont all go at once." I stood up and walked pretty fast towards the bay Vicky was in, only to stop when I heard the doctor talking to Louise and Michael.  
"Nicholas is in a critical situation right now. He is stablising though." Jasper took my hand and we walked towards bay four. I pulled the curtian across slowly and saw Vicky. She was asleep and the heart monitor was beeping quietly. I sat down and watched her. She had a bandage around her head and one around her right elbow. Louise came in and sat next to me. I hugged her and we listened to every beep of the monitor and every breathe she took. Looking at the damage made, I suddenly got angry again.  
"Daniel is going to pay for this"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN !!!  
Review please.

Wow, This Daniel kid just wont give up will he.

XxxX


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Try reading this chapter with this song on repeat - Wait it out - Imogen Heaps - I love this song right now. Thanks for reading. I love you all!!

* * *

Vicky POV

As I came around I could hear the heart monitor beeping. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.  
"Ow" I said, my voice hoarse as I raised my arm and put it on my forehead. My head was aching. I sat up slowly and looked to the right. Alice was asleep on Jaspers lap, Jasper snoring lightly. I looked to the side and saw Louise with some guy. Then next to him was another guy with Seann on his lap. The guy was asleep and Seann was sat looking at me. I smiled faintly.  
"Hey Seann" I said as she slowly got up and walked over to me. She took my hand off my forehead and put it by my side.  
"Dont touch it." She said. I gave a rough giggle. She smiled at me and pulled herself up onto the bed and sat next to me.  
"Do you remember what happened Vicky?" She said, following the tubes that were attached to me with her eyes. I sat up and slid back a little, leaning against some hard pillows.  
"Nope" I said, popping the P. Damn did my head hurt. My arm wasnt to good either. Seann's face was full of thought and I just looked around the room, taking in the surroundings. Everything was white. I couldnt wait to get out of this place. Then a male nurse came in.  
"You've bumped your noggin, honey" He said, shining a light in my eyes. I giggled.  
"She doesnt remember the accident" Seann said as she woke Louise up, which was a bad thing to do at the best of times.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" The nurse asked me. I thought for a while.  
"I was....Oh, I found Daniel lip-locking with Maria!" I looked over at Louise. She was frowning at Seann for waking her up, but smiled when she saw me looking at her.  
"She already knows about that." Seann giggled, rubbing my arm gently.  
"Oh..." I said. I pulled a funny face.

I was moved from bay four to another room. My parents drove down and visited me for a while, but they left after about an hour. I was sat on my own and the wires in my arm were starting to annoy me. I was just about to pull them out when Seann and Louise walked in. Louise jumped on the end of my bed and I laughed. Seann sat next to Louise and they looked at me with serious looks on their faces. I pulled a funny face.  
"What?" I asked, slightly worried.  
"You were pushed out of the way when a car drove towards you, Vicky" Louise started.  
"By who?" I asked quietly, rubbing my elbow. Seann held my hand still to stop me rubbing my elbow, I rolled my eyes. She laughed queitly.  
"Nick. Your Boyfriend. He was hit by the car. He's not doing to well. And Emmett has a few cuts but he's fine. He's with Rosalie now. And Jasper and Alice are together." I looked at Seann. I didnt know who Nick was at all. I didnt remember.  
"Boyfriend? I have a boyfriend? Urr..." I started, frowning. I was trying to remember. I wanted so bad to remember.  
"Who were the two guys you were both sleeping on earlier?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows a little. They both laughed.  
"My boyfriend Michael" Louise gushed. I laughed.  
"Jackson. My Jackson." Seann said, blushing slightly. I grinned to see that they were both happy. I was apparently happy too. Nick. Still didnt remember. I wish I did.  
"Can I see him?" I said trying to get up.  
"Nick? No, Just lay back down. You can see him later." Louise said smiling. The nurse came in again and checked me over. Seann and Louise waited outside while the nurse took out the drip and disconnected me from the heart monitor.  
"Thank god. That beeping was getting on my nerves" I said and he laughed. I smiled as he patted my head. He walked out and I hopped out of my bed and got dizzy. I fell over, but someone caught me before I hit the floor. I laughed and turned around to see Jasper and Alice. I grinned and hugged Alice after thanking Jasper. I went into the en-suite and got changed quickly but carefully.  
"Can I see this guy now?" I asked Seann, who was sat next to a man, presumably Jackson, on my bed. She looked at Jackson and he looked upset. I narrowed my eyes.  
"Can someone just tell me?" I said, getting a little annoyed now. Louise was the only one that did anything. She got up and took my hand. She leaded me outside and we walked down a few hallways until we stopped outside one room. She looked at me, concern touching her eyes.  
"He's Jackson's and Michaels brother, Vicky." I nodded and she continued. "He saved your life and you dont remember. Dont beat yourself up about not remembering though." I smiled softly. Louise leant forward and hugged me.  
"Nick loves you alot.... but he isnt doing to well in there." She pulled back from the hug and pushed me in. I looked back and she nodded for me to go. I took a deep breathe and walked in slowly. I saw a gentle man laying on a bed, surrounded by two or three nurses. I walked over to him and looked down at him. He looked a little familiar, like someone you knew for years and then didnt see for a long time, but I didnt remember him. I carefully stroked his head. A tear rolled down my cheek. Here in front of me was a man that loved me with all of his heart, crumpled and hurt, and I didnt even remember him. I leant down and kissed his forehead gently and whispered an I love you without thinking about it. I took one last look at him and headed towards the door. I stopped and stood still when a loud beeping noise started to fill the room. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing. As another tear rolled down my cheek, I opened my eyes and saw doctors and nurses rush beside me and go to Nick's side. Louise's face was full of shock and pulled me out of the room. She tried to pull me back to the room but I just fell to the floor and leaned against the wall crying. Louise sat next to me and comforted me as I sat whispering I dont remember.

* * *

Review while I cry, please?

xxxx


	29. Chapter 29

Jasper POV

Alice was exsausted but she refused to leave the hospital. She had fallen asleep crying on my lap with her head on my chest, my polo shirt damp from the tears. I comforted her as much as I could, but this was a fragile time for everybody. We were sitting in the waiting room once again. I looked up at the clock. 5am. Sunday came quickly considering. Tomorrow everyone would go back to school. I was dreading it. Everyone was exsausted but with exams coming up soon, we couldnt just skip a day to sleep.

Yesterday, a lot happened. Seann and Jackson flew in from Rome soon after they recieved a phonecall from Louise. Vicky finally woke up at around 6pm. She had an injury to the head and to the elbow. Everything seemed fine, but she didnt remember the past few weeks. I felt so helpless when everthing happened. She woke up and saw Michael and Jackson. She was clearly confused. A little later, Seann and Louise left the rest of us to visit her to explain. She didnt remember Nick. I saw Louise pull Vicky out of her room and towards Nick's room, where he was under constant supervision due to his condition. About ten minutes later, several doctors and nurses rush in the same direction. I breathe slowly, waiting for the inevitable. It only took about two minutes for Michael to come running down to where we were sat. I gently woke Alice up and nudged Emmett. It wasnt good. I helped Alice up and held her close to me as we walked to Nick's room. Vicky was sat outside the room in Louises arms. She looked distrought. Did she remember? Seann ran up and helped Vicky up. Louise, Seann and Vicky walked slowly back into the room and we all followed. I wasnt sure what to expect. The first thing I noticed is that most of the doctors were leaving. The second thing I noticed was the noise. Or the lack of it. No beeping monitor. No constant drip of an IV. Vicky looked up to the doctor and we all listened carefully.  
"There is always a risk of internal bleeding with these cases. Im sorry. It was too small. We didnt see it until it was too late." The doctor said with a calm, sympathetic voice as he looked at his watch. "Time of death. 11.37pm."

Vicky was carried back to her room. She was upset that she didnt remember Nick. Seann and Louise were with her, comforting her. The rest of us just sat and waited for Vicky to be discharged, even though she'd told us to leave because she was fine. She wasnt fine at all though. 5.10am. Alice started to stir. I was hoping she wasnt waking up, but the she sat up. I looked down at her and smiled.  
"Good Morning, Ali." I said, kissing her forehead. She half-smiled and pecked my cheek.  
"Jazzy, whats the time?"  
"Ten past five. You should really try to get back to sleep."  
"Im not tired," She blinked a few times "Have you slept at all, Jazzy?" She looked into my eyes with concern and worry. I chuckled.  
"A little." I lied. I was too worried about my best friends and Alice to sleep.  
"Jazzy. You need to get some sleep." She frowned slightly, she knew I was lieing. I kissed her forehead again.  
"Ill go home this afternoon, have a shower, and sleep until the morning." I smiled.  
"Promise?" Alice raised her eyebrow and I chuckled.  
"Promise"

We sat for the next hour in silence. Alice was safe in my arms as she traced her tiny fingers up and down my arm, outlining the small scars I had from all those air rifle matches when I was a little younger. At around quarter past six, Vicky came out with her bag followed by Louise and Seann. She smiled at us all faintly and continued to the door. Her parents were waiting for her. Louise, Seann and Vicky got in the car and drove home. The rest of us got up and walked out to the carpark. It was raining hard so I covered Alice's head using my jacket. We got to the car as quick as we could. We sat in the car for a few minutes until I started the engine. I drove Alice home slowly. She leant over to kiss me on the cheek and I looked at her, so she ended up kissing me on the lips. I chuckled and kissed her back softly. She giggled and whispered 'Love you' before getting out of the car and running up to her house. I watched as she went inside and then drove home. When I got in, I did as I Promised, even though it wasnt the afternoon. I slid into the shower, the exsaustion hitting me now. I pulled on my pajama bottoms and then sat on my bed. I let a small tear fall down my cheek thinking about the events of the past two days. Vicky must be feeling terrible, not remembering. Nick was a nice guy. None of us really knew him for that long but he was part of out group, just like his brothers. No one was going to be able to take this easily, especially not Vicky. I let my mind wander while I let a few tears escape in the safety of my own room. It didnt take long from my tired eyelids to get heavy and I fell asleep leaning against the wall.

* * *

Review while I cry again, Please?

xxxxx


	30. Chapter 30

Alice POV

Monday came painstakingly slow. I reluctantly packed my things into my school satchel and walked down the stairs, ready to wait for the school bus to arrive. I sat in the the kitchen at the counter and flicked through my maths book to attempt absorbing something for the oral exam today. The exam was on the work we had been doing for the past three weeks or so on algebra. I slammed the book shut and slid it back into my satchel when the school bus pulled up outside. I ran to the door and opened it. I took a look at the bus to see who was on it and then closed the front door, locking it. I walked over to the bus and jumped on. Sitting next to Jasper, I kissed him on the cheek and turned around to at Bella.  
"Hey, Bella. Did you revise for the oral exam today?"  
"Are you actually asking Bella that question, Alice?" Emmett said behind me. Bella giggled whilw I gave him a slight glare. He chuckled. I guess he was right. This was Bella. She always did her work, as did Edward.  
"Im ready for Mr Pavlova's onslaught of misery" She said, looking down at her notebook. Math's wasnt Bella's best subject. I sat properly on my seat now and held Jasper's hand. He smiled at me and stroked my hand with his thumb gently. I was watching the tree's and houses pass by outside the window until we got to school. I sighed and got up. Jasper and I went to our locker to put away the books we wouldnt need untill later.  
"Good luck in math, Darlin'." Jasper said chuckling lightly before kissing my lips lightly. I smiled and watched him go to his lesson before turning to go to the dreaded maths lesson.

Bella was waiting outside the classroom for me, unessicarily, but we walked in together. Vicky and Louise were already seated. Vicky looked a little happier today, but you can never tell what she was thinking at the best of times. She had a small bandaged wrapped around her elbow, but her head wasnt covered any more. She still couldnt remember him. I took my seat opposite Louise and twiddled my pencil in my hand. Vicky started to text her mom with her phone, secretly of course, hiding it from the teacher.  
"Right, Time for the oral exam. Victoria, seeing that you were busy with that phone of yours once again, you can go first." Mr Pavlova started. Vicky slipped the phone back into her pocket and folded her arms across her chest, looking up at the teacher.  
"Victoria, tell me. How would you factorise twenty X plus ten Y?" Everyone looked at Vicky. She had a confused expression on her face. This wasnt good.  
"Hurry up, Miss, we havent got all day" Vicky started to get frustrated now, the look on her face was intense.  
"Sir," She started "We havent covered facorising yet, how do you expect me-" _Oh no _  
"-Yes, we have, Victoria. Now stop making excuses and answer my question."  
"I cant answer the question if you havent taught us the subject yet, sir!" Vicky said, rasing her voice with the frustration and anger starting to show. This wasnt good at all. I was just about to say something but Louise beat me to it. She stood up and stormed up to the teachers desk, picking up a small folded peice of paper.  
"Lay off her okay! She's got amnesia and cant remember. Maybe if you read this note you'd know that!"  
"Sit down Louise, now!" Mr Pavlova didnt like being proven wrong about anything. Louise shoved the note at him and then went back to sit infront of me. I smiled at her and she nodded triumpantly and I giggled quietly. Vicky whispered a thank you and turned back to the teacher.  
"What do you remember from the past two weeks work on algebra, Victoria?" Vicky concentrated, frowning at the table surface.  
"Darkness and..........Why the hell do I remember the square root of pie?" She asked looking up at me. Bella, Louise and I laughed. Vicky smiled and giggled lightly. Mr pavlova sighed and put down his pen.  
"That'll do. What is it?" Vicky grinned.  
"One point seven seven.... two four five."  
"How did you know that?" We hadnt even covered square roots in this class. The higher class however, did it a few weeks ago.  
"Urr.... A friend told me how to work it out" Vicky replied sounding slightly unsure. None of our group had done that so who taught her that?

* * *

Review Please. =)


	31. Chapter 31

Louise POV

The whole week past like a blur. I was thinking too much about what happened over the weekend to concentrate on exam studies. Vicky. Michael. Everyone seemed so caught up in things. It was stressing me out as well as upsetting me. I was trying so hard everyday to console the others, trying to make things easier for them. Im not even sure if its working but its better to keep trying though. I dont give up easily anyway, in any situation. You have to be strong sometimes. These were one of those times. I was sat on my bed scribbling through my homework when I heard something. It sounded like someone playing a guitar. I got up and walked out onto the balcony. Leaning over the balcony's fence, I looked left to right. It was coming from Vicky's side of the three houses. I walked over to her sliding door and looked in to see her strumming her old, dusty guitar, exept it wasnt dusty anymore. I knocked lightly on the window and she looked up. She smiled and nodded for me to walk in, and I did so.  
"I thought you just had the guitar in the corner for a decoration," I laughed lightly. "I didnt know you could play." I sat next to her.  
"I didnt know I could play either." She said, looking confused and upset. She started to play again, each note of the song clear. I didnt know the song, but it seemed nice. Vicky started to hum along to it, until she stopped playing again. She looked up at me. I smiled.  
"What were the words you were humming?" I asked, curious. She bit her lip in thought and then started to play again. Then she sang the words...

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad._

She stopped then, not remembering the next part. She got up and put the guitar away.  
"Ha. Did I ever tell you my parents were going to call me Emily?" She asked me as she walked over and plopped back on to the bed.  
"No, I dont think you did." I said, honestly.  
"You'd think something like that would come up in convesation over all these years" She said, leaning over to her bedside drawer and digging through the contents. She found some oreo's and she handed me some.I giggled remembering the last time we had oreo's but she just raised her eyebrow and giggled lightly too. Just another thing on the list of things she couldnt remember. I sighed and she leant her head on my shoulder.  
"Im worried about tomorrow, Louise" She said quietly. Tomorrow was his funeral.  
"I know you are. Just try your best to remember, Okay?" I told her, smiling. She nodded and smiled at me. I got up and smiled back, reassuring her.  
"Friday night homework to do, I guess." I said, sighing. Homework was the least of my worries at this moment in time, but it had to be done. Vicky nodded and smiled as I left. I looked back and caught a glimpse of her looking upset again. I took a deep breath and went to do my homework knowing there wasnt much else I could do for her right now.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm. It played the radio as I jumped in the shower quickly. It took about five songs for me to finish washing my hair. I hopped out of the shower and stood in the en-suite getting changed. When I was dressed I went and knocked on Seann's window. She smiled at me and she was just finishing off a phone call to Jackson. He was going to pick the three of us up and take us to the funeral. It was in some place where their family could get to quickly. It was about an hours long drive away but apparently it was a beautiful contryside place. Seann and I walked over to Vicky's window together and knocked lightly before entering. Vicky was standing by the wall scribbling on a huge piece of paper. She heard us and uncliped it, letting it fall to the ground. The three of us quickly walked downstairs a few seconds after that when we heard a car horn, leaving no time to question what Vicky was doing. The car journey was quiet and I must have fallen asleep on Michael's shoulder. When I woke up, Michael was half-smiling down at me as he stopped shaking me. I frowned. I dont like being woken up. I stretched and got out of the car. I was hit with a cool breeze of fresh air. We walked over to a huge oak tree and stood waiting for the ceremony to start. Vicky looked okay for now. When the ceremony started, Michael pulled me closer. I leaned my head on his chest and watched as the coffin was slowly lowered. I glanced over to Vicky and she was tearing up, which made me start to cry a little. As the coffin was lowered, the preist said numerous prayers. I watched Michael's mother drop a few things in the hole. A rolled up guitar string, a daffodil, a few pictures, his higher level math's text book. I guess each and every one of them meant something to their family. Then my mind was racing. I looked over at Vicky shocked, and she was crying now. Jackson was trying to calm her down, being like the big brother she didnt have. Seann was doing the same, but was crying herself too. The guitar string. He taught her to play that song. She started to call people sponges on wednesday. That was his nickname. The higher maths book. He taught her about the square root of pie. Vicky had started to remember.

* * *

Thank you so much to all of my readers. Im so happy to have 100 reviews. I went crazy! And 31 chapters now. Im so happppy. I love you all. Thank you so much !

Reviews are like hugs. I love them just as much :P

Press the button Please. Review.


	32. Chapter 32

Alice POV

The funeral was upsetting for all of us. Rose, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I were out of the way. When it ended, we walked with Seann, Jackson, Louise, Michael and Vicky to a near-by lake. Jasper had hold of my hand and he looked down at me with a gentle smile touching his lips as we walked down a small gravel path. I smiled back and he used his thumb to stroke the back of my hand, pulling me a little closer. We were behind the rest of the group but I didnt mind. Jasper pulled me over to a wooden bench over looking the lake and sat us down. He pulled me close to him as I looked across the lake and watched the swans swim slowly across the glistening water. He leant down and gently kissed away a tear from my cheek. I smiled and giggled softly. Jasper chuckled, most likely feeling better from cheering me up a little. I leant my head on his shoulder and was going to say something until Vicky walked over. I smiled up at her, trying to be strong for her sake.  
"I was reading my diary last night over and over. Jasper, did we ever buy that giant gummi bear for Seann?" Jasper chuckled.  
"No, we didnt get around to it. We will soon though, 'kay?" She smiled and nodded before turning to walk away. She turned back and walked back over, as if she forgot something.  
"Oh, I found these with a note with today's date on." She said, opening her bag and searching for something. She pulled out a big envelope and handed it to Jasper.  
"Your welcome." She said before going back over to the others. Jasper opened the envelope slowly and we both peered in. It was a bunch of photo's. I picked them out and started flicking through. They were beautiful, but most importantly, they were all of Jasper and I. They were of our first date. I giggled when I came across a picture of Jasper holding me while I was asleep. He was walking up the path to my house. I smiled up at him.  
"Oh, I see. I wondered why Vicky was stalking me that night." Jasper said, chuckling.  
"Stalking?" I asked, giggling slightly.  
"I was sat in my car and I saw a flash of light from the other side of the road. It was Vicky and I was going to ask her what she was doing, but she ran off before I could ask her anything." Jasper laughed a little.  
"Today's date," I started, as I thought about it. Then I realised. "its our one month mark today, Jasper!" I grinned.  
"It is, isn't it, Ali." Jasper said before he leant down and kissed me. I kissed him back and smiled against his soft lips.

We all stayed overnight in a hotel, the girls in one large room and the guys in another large room. Vicky seemed a little distant and everyone was giving her time, but I bounded over and gave her a hug. We both giggled and I sat next to her. Vicky looked up at the others then, with a slightly puzzled look on her face.  
"Who pushed the slimeball in a lake?"  
"Nobody pushed Daniel" Rose said, sitting at the window and staring out. I laughed a little, remembering what happened that day. Then I remembered once again, It was Daniel! I went over to Bella and Louise, who were doing some school work, slowly might I add.  
"I think it was Daniel, I mean, I wasnt too sure, because It was dark..." I rammbled on. Bella looked up at me confused.  
"What, Alice? Slow down, what are we talking about now?" She said, putting hands on my shoulders to calm me down.  
"In the car that .... I think I saw daniel in the drivers seat..... but im not one hundred per-"  
"Oh my, what a low-life flipping ... ARGH! Why did he think he could do such a thing!" Louise listened quielty until she lost her temper. She was standing now, heading for the door. I didnt know what she was doing, so I ran after her, after glancing over at Vicky who was extremely confused to what was happening, but Seann was sat next to her now. I chased Louise all the way up to the boy's room until I caught her. I span her around, just as we were outside the boy's door, and she started to tear up with how angry she was. I hugged her and the door swung open. It was Michael, most likely hearing Louise.  
"We think it was Daniel. Alice thinks she saw him." Louise said, going to hug Michael.  
"I said I think, Im not too sure. Did anyone get the cars license plate?" I said as Emmett came to the door.  
"I think I remember it" He said, as he casually leant against the doorframe. Then Edward was at the door.  
"We'll go to the police when we get home. Hopefully this will all be sorted before summer vacation at the villa this year."  
Jasper came out then, hearing my voice, and hugged me tightly.  
"It's late, you too should get back." He said softly in my ear. I nodded and stayed in his arms for a few more seconds and then dragged louise out of the room.

Louise and I wondered back down to our room , buying some food at a vending machine with some spare change on the way. When we got back, Vicky, Rose and Bella were asleep. Seann was up, still sat on Vicky's bed. When we got in, I threw her a packet of oreo's and then got changed. Louise was still pretty angry, but she was feeling better. We explained to Seann what we were going to do.  
"As long as it doesnt ruin our annual vacation to the Villa." She said  
"I cant wait for everything to be okay again so we can spent countless days lounging out by the pool without a care in the world." I giggled. Soon, our dreams will come true.

* * *

Review Please :)


	33. Chapter 33

Vicky POV

The car journey back home the next day was quiet. We spent a while eating breakfast before we left, so we were a little bit late. I was sat slumped in the back, humming quietly to myself while watching the landscape shift out the window. We drove into the town and you could easily see the change. The hedges slowly changed into white pickett fences and the quaint little cottages turned into big three story houses. I had my notebook with me and had already re-read it all over and over again in hope of jogging my memory. It was working a little, unless I was just remembering on my own accord, because I remembered the day I bumped into Nick. I was going to get something. A bucket.  
"What was the bucket and Emmett's baby food for, again?" I asked, breaking the silence. Seann, who was sitting in the front passanger seat next to Jackson, turned around giggling. Louise was sat next to me and sat up from leaning against Michael to look at me. She laughed and simply pulled out a picture from her purse.  
"Emmett's baby food?" Jackson said with a chuckle as I looked at the picture. It was Louise laughing at Daniel, who was covered in slime. I giggled.  
"Is that why we refer to him as a Slimeball?"

Jackson dropped us off and I went into the house. My parents asked me how I was, but I just muttered a quick 'fine' and ran upstairs to my room. I threw my clothes in the hamper and got my school bag ready for the morning. I picked up the rolled up paper by the wall and looked at it. It was a picture I spend the good part of a day drawing. At first, it was a simple picture of someone I imagined up, but I slowly began to realise it was actually Nick. I tucked it under my bed and went out to the balcony, needing some fresh air. I leant on the barrier and looked up at the now dark sky. It had taken us most of the day to get home, mainly because Emmett kept needing to stop at places to go to the loo. I listened to the soft noises around me. A bat flew from one tree to another and I watched it closely. I heard whispers coming from Seann's side of the house. I got closer and listened carefully. Louise and Seann were talking quietly, with the window open slightly.  
"Maybe their hearts had met even before they set their eyes on each other. Maybe he's still here with her with every heartbeat, with every breathe she takes."  
"Dont start quoting songs now... Let me guess, with every move I make, every breathe I take, He'll be watching me?" I said through the window, giggling. Seann and Louise looked at me slightly embarressed to have been heard discussing things about me. I walked in and sat on the bed. I knew we had to have a convecation about this sooner or later." I would do anything, stop at nothing, just to remember, but It hurts my head too much to even start thinking about it. My heart's worse."

We talked about what I remembered and what I didnt. By around 10pm I knew basically everything. We all say our goodnights and I went back to my room. My phone was lite up on the side so I sat down on my bed and looked at it. Eight missed calls with one voicemail and three texts. Thats not good. I read through the texts and then listened to the voicemail. I knew it was most likely a little to late for me to do anything if there was a problem, but I had to know what was happening. The voicemail was Alice.  
"Vicky! Why wont you pick your phone up! It was Daniel. It WAS. I knew it was. You need to get down here as..." Alice started, then I heard someone take the phone.  
"Calm down, Its fine. Ali was over-reacting. If your busy its fine." Jasper Chuckled.  
"You probaly have no idea whats going on here.. Alice.. Dont" He chuckled again. I wish I knew what was happening. I found myself giggling and whispering 'Get to the point'.  
"When we got home, we all got dragged over to the Police station by this little pixie." Alice giggled in the background and I could picture Jasper poking her nose gently as he said pixie.  
"Dont worry though, We'll explain tomorrow after out history exam. Dont forget to revise!" Bella's voice was on the other end now. I was apparently being passed around alot, because the next thing I heard was Emmett. I laughed listening to all the random things being shouted now. I heard a few cars, so I guessed they were walking along the road to the car park or something. Then there was a cracking sound followed by a drowned out version of Alice's voice.  
"Emmett! YOU OWE ME A NEW PHONE!"  
"Who puts a duck pond next to a main road anyway?"  
I laughed and put the phone down. Leaning back onto my pillow, I found my eyes getting heavy. I fell asleep easily, ready for the history exam the next day.

* * *

Review please  
Sorry for the useless chapter. and the length being shorter than I wanted.  
Love you all xxxx


	34. Chapter 34

Jasper POV

When the history exam ended, a bunch of us walked out towards the field for break. Alice skipped up to me and took my hand, grinning to herself.  
"How'd you find the exam, Ma'am?" I said, pecking her on the cheek softly  
"Boring, but otherwise easy as pie," She said, with a cute little smug look on her face. "How did you find it, Jazzy?"  
"It was, as you said, easy as pie" I chuckled, spinning her around on the spot. She giggled and span into my arms and I picked her up. I kept her in my arms until we got to the picnic benches and gently put her down. She was still giggling quietly as I sat opposite her. The others made there way over and sat around us, talking about how easy they found the exam. Edward walked over with Bella and started to explain what was happening with the whole Daniel situation.  
"The police cant find any evidence that it is definatly Daniel."  
"Thats stupid" Alice muttered. I cupped her hands in mine and listened.  
"I heard Daniels parents are moving anyway" Emmett shrugged.  
"What!" Bella said, shocked as we all were. This meant Daniel would be moving too, which meant the police really couldnt do anything else. He killed someone and was going to get away with it. What an idiot.  
"Yeah, My parents were talking to his at a meeting at work or something."

"Atleast he'll be out of our way, I guess." Vicky said as she took a seat. "That exam was terrible." She sighed and leant her head onto the table with a thud. Louise sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder, comforting her.  
"Im sure you did fine" Seann said, taking a seat on the other side of Vicky. Vicky rolled her head to the side to look at Seann and poked her tounge out. Seann giggled and took the pen in her pocket out and drew a heart on Vicky's cheek.  
"For luck, love and friendship." Seann smiled. Vicky sat up giggling and took the pen to draw a heart on Seann's face. I watched as she drew hearts on everybodies cheeks with Seann's pen. When she came to Alice, she drew a big 'J' in the heart and giggled. Chuckling myself, I leant across and kissed Alice above the pen mark. She giggled and gave me a massive grin before she laughed at what Vicky drew on my face. She showed me the mirror and It was a heart with horns.  
"Why the horns?" I asked Vicky, Chuckling. She said nothing. She winked, picked her things up and ran off. Everyone sat there laughing. Vicky was back to herself. The only the we had to worry about was Daniel, but because Vicky didnt mind, none of us were really that bothered anymore. I agreed with her earlier, atleast with him moving he'll be out of the way. I sighed, happy again. Only three more exams to go, and school will be out. I smiled at Ali and she smiled back, causing her eyes to crease a little. I chuckled.  
"Summer vacation this year is going to be the best by far."  
"I second that" Louise and Seann said at the same time. They giggled as they got up and picked their stuff up, ready to go find Vicky.  
"I third that" Edward said, smiling.  
"Fourth it!" Bella said  
"I five times that" Emmett said, being the ridiculous idiot we all loved.  
"Yeah, Emmett, you wont be able to afford summer vacation," Alice started, giving him a stern look. "You still owe me a phone, remember."

"Oh, Dammit. Wait, I have an Idea!" Emmett ran off and was back with a paper bag within a good five minuites. He pulled out to plastic cups and a ball of string and threw it at Alice.  
"Make one! You girls are creative like that. I mean, c'mon, you make the best sandwiches!" Rose made a disgusted sound and Bella looked at Emmett as if he had just told her that she had a bad sense of fashion or something. It was quiet until Emmett realise what he'd said.  
"Does... urr...anyone know who owns subway?" We all laughed at his attempt to save his backside.  
"Dont mind Emmett guys, he thinks with his stomach..." Edward said, helping the poor guy. Michael came over then.  
"Hey dude, you just missed your girl" Emmett said, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh, I know. Im gunna catch her up in a second." He was carrying a guitar and a bunch of paper. He dropped the paper onto the table and nodded to them.  
"Mock papers. Good luck with that." He chuckled and turned to head after Louise, Seann and Vicky. We all stared at the mock papers and I was suddenly really anxious about getting the rest of the exams done. I took a deep breathe and kissed Alice's soft hand. Summer...


	35. Chapter 35

Alice POV

When the bell went, I climbed up on the table, giggling and jumped down next to Jasper. He chuckled at me and put an arm around my waist. Because we only had exams, we could leave school early or go an study in the library. Bella and Edward headed for the library while Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I left school and headed for the park. I ran off to claim the best spot on the grass and threw my stuff down. As Rose, Emmett and Jasper walked over, I folded onto the grass and looked around. Sat over on the tree stump, Vicky, Louise, Michael, Seann and Jackson were sat. I was going to get up and go over but Jasper sat next to me, chuckling and pulled me onto his lap gently. I giggled and got comfy, leaning my head against his chest. He smelt better than a summers day. I looked over at where Rose and Emmett sat down and laughed to see Emmett staring wide-eyed at Rose as she sat down next to him. He looked at me.  
"What are you laughing at?" He asked, looking guilty of something.  
"You and your wide-eyed look at Rose just then." I said as I laughed. Rose looked at Emmett with an questioning look.  
"Why were you wide-eyed? Is there something you'd like to share with me, Em?" Rose asked, trying on a slightly seductive tone with Emmett. Rose and I giggled slightly when we could tell it was working, because Emmett swallowed, ready to explain.  
"Rose," He managed to choke out. "Hot. Hot pink lingerie"  
I laughed again, shaking a little. I laughed even more when Rose merely winked at him, leaving Emmett confused, poor guy. Rose knew how to handle Emmett. It made me laugh, I admit.  
I looked over at the others on the tree stump. Vicky was sat strumming the guitar Michael had earlier. I didnt know she could play. Seann and Jackson were sat much like Jasper and I were sat, Seann in Jackson's lap. They were laughing and talking, just as Louise and Michael were. I kinda felt bad for Vicky, even though I knew she was fine. I was angry that Daniel wouldnt get what he deserved. She was playing the guitar pretty well, from what the soft wind carried over. I couldnt make out what she was playing but as I tried to figure it out, Emmett asked me to grab my bag. I looked at him confused, but not saying anything. I picked the bag up.  
"Why Emmett?"  
"Because you said your Grandma made pie and I want it" Emmett said, holding his arms out. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly pulled the box out of my bag. Jasper loosened his arms to let me lean forward and hand it to Emmett. As soon as Emmett had hold of the box, the pie was doomed. I giggled as I threw my bag back on the grass. Emmett got up and ran off like a protective puppy and Rose sighed, annoyed, before getting up and following him. Jasper rubbed my back softly and kissed my hair, chuckling a little.  
"Emmett and his love for pie."  
"Its a love for anything edible, Jazzy. Heck, I bet he would try eating things that arent edible. I remember when we were little he swallowed a coin" I giggled.  
"That doesnt sound healthy at all" Jasper said, smiling down at me. I looked up at him.  
"It really wasnt. It was cringe worthy. I watched him swallow it and I think I may have gagged" I said, pulling a funny face and wrinkling my nose up. Jasper chuckled and kissed my nose. He was sappy like this all the time, but It didnt bother me. I giggled.

It didnt take long for Emmett and Rose to wander back over, and by that time, Louise, Michael, Jackson, Seann and Vicky had come to sit with us. Emmett eyed up the guitar as he sat down like it was his new toy.  
"Who's 'tar is that?" He said. Vicky looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Emmett liked to think with his stomach and make new words up.  
"Guitar, Emmett." She said.  
"Fine, Who's guitar is it?"  
"Present to Vicky from Michael and Jackson" Louise said, grinning. I see.  
"Can I have a go!" Emmett said, going for the grab. Vicky pulled the guitar away.  
"Nope" she giggled.  
"Fine," Emmett pouted. "Atleast you play something" He said, as he folded his arms.  
"No" Vicky said quickly. Then she pulled the guitar on her lap. "Maybe another time, when Ive had more practice." She gave a small smile.

We all talked for a while about the exams and such, when a girl ran over to us and tapped Vicky on the shoulder. Vicky turned around. I couldnt see her expression but she got up quickly and walked away with the girl, mutter something. Not to be rude, none of us watched or listened, but I was readying myself to question her when she got back. Jasper leant forward and hit Emmett, who was attempting to steal the guitar left so open to his prying hands. I giggled as Emmett leant back and pouted to Rose, who made it clear that she didnt care with her told-you-so-ish look. When Vicky came back and sat down, the other girl had run off towards the main road.  
"Who was that?" I asked  
"Oh, That was my cousin." She rolled her eyes.  
"What did she want?" Louise asked, getting straight to the point.  
"She decided to tell me now that I was chosen for a family tradition that I hate so much." She sighed.  
"You mean the annual pick-a-tree-and-plant-it-with-no-help-whatsoever thing we know you love?" Louise laughed.  
"Good luck with that" Seann giggled.  
"Most ridiculous tradition ever, even if it is for my great-great-great granddads birthday." Vicky said.  
"Whats so bad about planting a tree on your own?" Emmett asked  
"Emmett," Vicky started "I have to find these trees up on some mountain, dig it up and move it. On my own. I dont want to. Stupid tradition."  
"Secret is" Seann started. "Nobody ever does it on their own, do they, Vickeh?" She winked and giggled. Vicky rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever..." Vicky looked behind us, cranning her neck to get a better look at something and then smiled at Jasper. "Seann, close your eyes!" She said and got up, practically running behind us. We all turned to see her run over to some guy and take a box from him.  
"Ah, I see." Jasper muttered, chuckling.  
"What?" I looked up and whispered.  
"You'll see" He said, smiling and pecking me on the cheek. Seann had her eyes closed tightly when Vicky handed her the big box. She opened her eyes and shook it.  
"What is it?" She grinned.  
"Open it!" Louise giggled. With some help from Jackson, she ripped the box open to reveal a giant gummy bear. Seann laughed and took it out. It was the present Vicky, Louise and Jasper had been planning to get her for such a long time.

Later that day, Jasper walked me home. Hand in hand, we walked down the path towards my house, just as the sun was setting. Out gang, if thats what you wanted to call us, had a pretty fun day, especially because it was funny to watch Seann attack the giant gummy bear from its head down. Jasper picked me up and spun me around a few times, both of us laughing. He set me down on my front step and kissed me on the lips softly. I, ofcourse, kissed him back and then unlocked my door.  
"Goodnight, My sweet prince in shining armour" I giggled, curtsying. Jasper chuckled and kissed my hand.  
"Goodnight, My one and only" I grinned at him and kissed him again before running up to my bedroom, so I could lean out the window to wave goodbye to him. He was walking away slowly, but looked up to see me and chuckled. I waved and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket for later. I giggled and went back inside. I jumped on my bed with a grin on my face. Three more exams to go and then vacation. I sighed. Summer...

* * *

Review. :)

xxxx


	36. Chapter 36

Alice POV

"You may now put your pens down"  
'Oh, hell!' I thought as I scribbled as fast as I could to finish the sentance I was on. No hope. a few words before the end of my planned sentance, the paper was dragged out from underneath my pen and I sat there with cursing quietly under my breathe. I hadnt finished! I sat shaking my leg up and down, waiting impatiently for the teacher to let us out, row by row. "This row" I heard one of the male teachers say as he pointed to the second row, the row I was in. I got up, grabbed my pen and half skipped, half sprinted to get my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I ran outside to get some well needed fresh air. I stood in the middle of the pavement next to the field and put my hands over my face. I felt like screaming but contained myself. Seconds after letting out a very deep breathe, arms encircle around my waist and soft lips touch my neck. Jasper. He was most likely concerned about my sudden outburst and the way I was stood with my head in my hands. I let my hands drop from my face and turned around in Jaspers arms. I tiptoed up and kissed him full on the lips. I appreciated that Jasper was so caring for me, so I tried to show him in any way I could, and right now, it was by kissing him in public. Its not something we do alot, because Jasper is such a gentleman, but i didnt really mind. He looked slighty surprised but he chuckled nonetheless. I giggled and hugged him tightly. I heard a lot of people around us now, all of them circling around us. It seemed like they were all dreamily wafting past as they chattered away to one another. I think the warm weather was getting to me. I slipped out of Jaspers arms and rummaged through my bag looking for the bottle of water I had slipped in there quickly before I left this morning. My Mom had always put plastic bottles of water in the freezer overnight in the summer so that they would melt slowly throughout the day. She could be an absolute genious sometimes, when she wasnt busy designing new outfits for her boss. I looked up and the others had finally made their way out of the exams hall and over to us. We stood in silence as I swigged at my drink and then slipped it back in my bag. I grinned up at the others Then we all screamed; "SUMMER !"

We all laughed and messed around as we walked slowly to the park. Today was our last exam, and since that was now over it was officially summer. Vicky threw a blanket at Jasper and giggled. Jasper and I laughed as Jasper laid the blanket out for everybody to sit on. We were all just about to sit down when we felt a sudden breeze and stopped. Then we heard a voice.  
"Are we all happy then?" I knew that voice. We all turned to see him, standing confident and arrogant. The cocky little so and so we all loved to hate.  
"Daniel." Louise practically growled.  
"Alright, sweetheart? Did you miss me?" he winked at her. Michael wrapped his arm tighter around Louises waist, and Jasper did the same with me.  
"In your dreams." Louise scoffed. Emmett stalked closer to Daniel.  
"Get out of here before I hurt you, Im still willing to attach a dunce hat to your head perminantly, If you remember"  
"You wont touch me, you know Im moving and it wouldnt look good for you if you attacked me just before I left now, would it?" Daniel smiled.  
"Does it look like I care," Emmett started. Then Rose tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her and she shook her head. Stepping around a confused Emmett, Rose stood infront of Daniel.  
"You're the boy who murdered love, cold hands and a heart of stone. You're a midas in reverse. You're the king of pain and hurt. You're the thief of innocence. You're a tainted cherry tree. There's a mark upon your skin where your heart once used to be. Daniel, Leave all of us alone for as long as you breathe." She turned to leave Daniel confused, like the rest of us were, but she tilted her face to the side to look back at him and whispered "Dont hold your breathe." before walking off and sitting down on the blanket. Daniel raised an eyebrow and walked away, back home to drown kittens prehaps. As soon as he was out of sight, Vicky burst out laughing. The rest of us smiled. We sat down and turned to look at Vicky, who was still laughing. I giggled.  
"What?" Rose asked Vicky who was apparently aiming the laughing fit she was in at her.  
"You used song lyrics..." Vicky said, still laughing. The rest of us were shocked about how deep Rose was being for what must have been the first time in her life, and she was using lyrics. We all laughed quietly. Rose giggled quietly muttering something like "Well, it worked didnt it?"  
"Never mind!" Bella said, shifting awkwardly in edwards lap.  
"Why? I thought it was high-larious" Vicky said, still laughing quietly.  
"Because we need to sort out our vacation. We need lists and arrangments." Bella said smiling, clearly excited about the vacation. Werent we all? I giggled.  
"Well, Im planning on writing my list later, when I get home. And Im driving down in Jazzy's car" I grinned up at Jasper, who was sat next to me. He didnt pull me onto his lap but he did take my hand and play with my fingers while I talked. I giggled when he made an obvious pattern around my ring finger.

Jasper walked me home as usual, but my parents were both out. My Mom left a note next to her sketches saying that her boss arranged a meeting and she had to go out for an hour or two. My daddy was still at work. Jasper and I went up to my room and sat on the bed. I pulled out a pad of paper from under all the revision notes and grabbed a pen before jumping on the bed. "Okay. List time. Do you want me to write one for you too, Jazzy?" I said and poked him with the lid of the pen. He chuckled and nodded. I started my list first, muttering the things that I wrote as I scribbled them down.  
"Underwear, bra's, bikini's, dresses, skirts, all types of tops, shoes, hats, sunglasses, pajamas..." I was still writing when Jasper took my pen playfully and chuckled. I giggled and tried to grab it, but he wouldnt let me grab it.  
"Dont you start, Mr Whitlock" I giggled as I put down the writing pad and lent over to grab the pen.  
"Oh, that reminds me," I said as I crawled into Jaspers lap. "I was still writing my last sentance in the exam and they took it away from me." I pouted up at Jasper, who chuckled.  
"The reason I was so distraught when I got out is that I spelt a word wrong when I rushed." I cringed when he spoke.  
"What word did you spell wrong, Ali?" He said with a small smile. I cringed.  
"Was."

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading this story. I really do appreciate all of your reviews. I have a few things to ask of here.

1) Catch Me was recently nominated for one of the Bring me to life awards. It was nominated as one of the best Alice FanFictions - The Tinkerbell award. I would really love it if you voted for me! Go here - http:/bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com/vote(dot)html

Write in Catch Me - Alice-oxox and The Tinkerbell award. Thank you muchly, my beloved.

2) I would like to know what you think about an idea I had. Should I A) Write the begining of the vacation and prehaps write a sequel to Catch Me about their vacation? or B) write half of the vacation and finish it.

Thank you again, dont forget to review!

Also, the whole 'Mis-spelling was in a rush at the end of an exam' thing? Yeah, that happened to me a few weeks ago. Worst thing ever, but I didnt have Jazzy to comfort me :(

And for anybody who wanted to know, the song Rose was quoting from was Diana Vicker's new song "The boy who murdered love". Be thankful as it was the song that inspired me to sit down for an hour typing this chapter. ;P

Have a nice day. Love you lots ! xxx


	37. Chapter 37

Jasper POV

I dragged the last suitcase over to my car and lifted it, sliding it neatly into the boot.~"How much does this thing weigh?" I chuckled, glancing over at Alice, who was standing on her doorstep in a summery dress. Sliding her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head and walking towards me, she shrugged.  
"I don't put them on the scales to see" she giggled. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist, chuckling.  
"Maybe you should, so you can warn me to bring some sort of pulley system to transport them from your house to the car." I looked over at the car, where a tired Vicky was asleep now in the back seat. She and Louise were driving down to the villa with Alice and Me as Emmett had talked his way into driving down with Jackson, Seann, Michael and Rose. Edward and Bella were going to drive down on their own as they were bringing the extra's, leaving no space for people to sit in the back. It was half seven in the morning, on a Saturday, so the girls were cranky. It made it better for them to sleep. I looked back at Alice grinning, finally getting to grips with the fact we were all going to be on holiday.  
"Excited?" I asked. Alice merely nodded, grinning and giggling, as she slipped out of my grip and skipped over to the passenger side of the car. I chuckled and walked over too, and slid into the driver's seat. Alice tuned the radio and set it on a low volume, not to wake Louise or Vicky.  
The drive down was around four and a half hours down the freeway, and when I took the first of the three turnings towards our destination, the two in the back woke up.  
"Are we there yet?" they both asked, giggling.  
"Maybe," I said, taking another turning. "Have you two slept enough?"  
"You two slept through everything. We went over this massive bridge and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. There were so many boats!" Alice squealed with excitement.  
"First one to spot the villa wins" I said with a chuckle.  
"Wait, what do we win?" Louise said, leaning to the middle to look out of the front window.  
"I think the prize should be that chocolate mint they only put on the second bedrooms pillow when we first arrive." Vicky giggled.  
"That wouldn't be fair on the others. Plus, if they're already there, Seann might have already eaten it" Louise said, laughing lightly as I took the last turning.  
"There it is!" Alice said, pointing towards the now emerging Villa.  
"Damn" Louise and Vicky said together as Alice pressed the electric controls for the window to go slowly down. We were all quiet as we listened to the waves of the sea crash onto the beach on the distance. The girls all squealed again with excitement and I chuckled, excited too. As I pulled onto the driveway, Edward and Bella were just starting to unpack their luggage and take it into the villa. The girls practically ran over and into the place in which we would be stay in for the next month, leaving me to unload the masses and masses of clothe filled suitcases. I popped the boot open and started to take the bags out.

When we had finished unloading the bags and placing them in our usual bedrooms, we all sat in the living room waiting for Jackson and the others to arrive. The living room was big and both the kitchen and dining room were at the side. There were white couches in the middle, with a furry white rug in the middle, in which Alice was laying on reading through a booklet. There was a large flat screen television mounted on the west wall and a long counter separated the kitchen section on the east wall. The north wall was a long line of sliding glass doors which lead out to the back porch, which held the hot tub, and then to the pool. Behind the pool was the path down to the beach. The Villa was a two story detached house with five bedrooms on the second floor, with three bathrooms, two on the second floor and one on the first. There was an indoor games room with darts, pool, table hockey and a cards table surrounded by spinning chairs, where we usually spend Sunday evenings gambling against each other with Oreo's and other chocolates. Alice finished reading through the booklet quickly.  
"It's the same old same old in here. No parties, no drugs, make sure you leave it how you found it." Alice said as she got up and put the booklet back in the cupboard by the couch Vicky was asleep on. She skipped over to me and sat on my lap as the cobble on the driveway started to crunch as a car rolled closer. I pulled her closer and kissed her bare shoulder just as the door swung open. Emmett bounded in like a hyper andrex puppy on drugs. He headed straight to the fridge.  
"Ooww, there's nothing in here. Hmph" Emmett slammed the door and stomped off back out side. Bella, Edward, Alice, Louise and I laughed quietly. When the others had put away their luggage, they joined us in the living room and we started to sort the rest of the day out.  
"So," Edward said, looking at his watch. "Its half two right now, so If we were to all drive down to the market on Volta Road we can buy what we need for the rest of the week.?" We all agreed and set off down to the market, following the road adjacent to the glistening sea, all of us eager to get all the more important things sorted out so that we could get the vacation started.  
"It's finally summer, Jazzy" Alice smiled up at me as we parked on the beach, ready to go browse the market stalls.


	38. Chapter 38  Catch Me

**Jasper POV**

By the time we had gathered everything we needed for the first few days of holiday, the sun had started to lower, turning the sky an orange-y colour. We took the things back to the villa and unpacked them. Although Emmett tried to help, his version of helping was opening the Oreo's and eating a few before hiding them at the back of one of the kitchen cupboards. Surprisingly enough, being with Rose calms him down.

"Can we go down to the beach yet?" Alice said, quickly packing away the last few items from her bag.  
"Its going to be dark in a few hours though, don't you want to spend the whole day there tomorrow?" Edward said, leaning against the kitchen counter and folding his arms across his chest. Vicky reached into Emmett's secret cupboard stash and pulled out a few Oreo's.  
"Hey," Emmett started as Vicky poked her tongue out at him and popped an Oreo in her mouth. Alice was just stood pouting at Edward. I chuckled and pulled her over to me, wrapping my arm around her waist. She giggled.  
"Camp fire, marshmallows, sticks, guitar… We're set to go, Eddie-boy. C'mon, don't be a party pooper" Vicky said, poking Edward and rolling her eyes at Emmett, who had burst out laughing at the mention of 'Pooper.' I chuckled lightly.

"Eddie-boy?" Bella asked, walking over to us.  
"Yup. It's what S, Lala and I call him" Vicky said, grinning.  
"Oh, great" Edward said, rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around Bella.  
"I hope you don't have a nickname for Emmett" Rose said, swaying over. I say swaying because that girl just doesn't walk like a normal mortal being. Maybe like a snake or something.  
"Of course not," Louise said, dragging Michael over by the hand. "But we have the whole summer to think of one."  
"True dat" Vicky giggled.  
"So, are we going to the beach or not? I want to have a camp fire!" Seann joined in, Jackson by her side.  
"I say yes, Jasper?" Alice said, grinning up at me.  
"Yup," I said, smiling down at here "I'm all up for having a camp fire on the beach."  
"Emmett and his moobs will always be up for anything, so he's going." Vicky giggled  
"Moobs?" Rose asked, while Emmett frowned, looking utterly destroyed.  
"Yeah, Man boobs. Can you not see them?"  
"No," Rose looked "Oh….well…"  
"Hey! They're muscle, not man boobs. I have to work hard for a body like this," Emmett defended himself, flexing his muscles.  
"Okay, okay, be nice." Edward laughed. Vicky smiled an apology to Emmett, who rolled his eyes and sulked until Vicky handed him an Oreo.  
"So, can we go already?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down a little.

It took us about half an hour to drag a few logs to the beach, along with towels to sit on, marshmallows and whatnot. Emmett stole Vicky's guitar and bought it with him, refusing to give it to Vicky until the fire was set up and she promised to sing.  
"I am not singing, Emmett. Just give me the guitar" Vicky said, plopping down in front of the fire.  
"Nope," Emmett clutched the guitar close to him. "Not until you sing."  
Vicky rolled her eyes. Edward and Bella were lying down next to each other in front of the fire just next to Louise and Michael, whereas Seann and Jackson were sat next to Rose and Emmett. Vicky was to my left, Alice to my right. Alice was busy giggling and throwing little twigs into the fire and watching them burn. I chuckled kissed her hair, pulling her onto my lap and handing her a few twigs. She grinned up at me and continued to do as she was.  
"Ill give you all my Oreo's if you sing, Vickeh!" Seann giggled, offering Vicky her packet of Oreo's. Vicky stared at them, while Emmett was whispering "Go on, you know you want to"  
"You did say you'd play in front of us sometime, and here we are." Louise smiled, the fire crackling and illuminating everybody's faces in the rising moonlight.  
"Fine, Okay" Vicky said, grinning and grabbing the Oreo's, hiding them in her pocket and taking the guitar from Emmett.  
Everybody sat up, ready to listen. I tightened my grip around Alice a little and kissed her shoulder, watching as Edward pulled Bella onto his lap. Emmett wrapped an arm around Rose, Louise leant on Michael's shoulder and Jackson intertwined his fingers with Seann's Vicky strummed a few notes to check if Emmett had messed anything up or not. He had. Emmett chuckled mischievously as she re-tuned the guitar.  
"I wrote this song, apparently. I don't remember, but I signed it." Vicky smiled shyly, shrugging, and started to play.

_**Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye**_

_**Keep it sweet**_  
_**Keep it slow**_  
_**Let the future pass**_  
_**And dont let go**_  
_**But tonight i could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight**_

_**But your so hypnotising**_  
_**You got me laughing while i sing**_  
_**You got me similing in my sleep**_  
_**And I can see this unravling**_  
_**And your love is where im falling**_  
_**But please dont catch me**_

_**See this heart**_  
_**Wont settle down**_  
_**Like a child running scared from a clown**_  
_**l'm terrified of what you'll do**_  
_**my stomach screams just when I look at you**_

_**Run far away**_  
_**So I can breath**_  
_**Even though youre far from suffocating me**_  
_**I can't set my hopes to high**_  
_**'Cos every hello ends with a goodbye**_

_**But your so hypnotising**_  
_**You've got me laughing while I sing**_  
_**You've got me smiling in my sleep**_  
_**And I can see this unravling**_  
_**Your love is where im falling**_  
_**But please dont catch me**_

_**So now you see**_  
_**Why I'm scared**_  
_**I cant open up my heart without a care**_  
_**But here i go**_  
_**Its what i feel**_  
_**But for the first time in my life i know its real**_

_**But you're so hypnotising**_  
_**You've got me laghing while I sing**_  
_**You've get me smiling in my sleep**_  
_**And i can see this unravling**_  
_**And your love is where im falling**_  
_**So please don't catch me**_

_**And if this is love**_  
_**Please don't break me**_  
_**I'm giving up**_  
_**So just catch me**_


End file.
